Love Potion
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Fiona tests her love potion by giving it to Gumball before she goes back to buy more. Her whole plan backfires when Prince Gumballs true soul mate is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Love Potion – Part One

**Description: Fiona tests her love potion by giving it to Gumball before she goes back to buy more. Her whole plan backfires when Prince Gumballs true soul mate is revealed.  
>Fandom: Adventure Time<br>Pairing: GumLee (Prince Gumball x Marshall Lee)  
>Rating: M<br>Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own anything to do with Adventure Time, like, the characters, plot etc... Just the idea to this fic I guess xD  
>This one *dramatic inhale* goes out to mah beautiful sexy beast... You know who you are ;)<br>**❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"You're totally in love with him!" Cake declared as she knowingly leaned against one of the tree houses walls.

"I do not!" Fiona blushed. Cake could only smirk at the human female. The two playfully glared at each other before Cake stretched herself out to wrap her now long and thin body around Fiona.

"You looooove Prince Gummbbaaaaaaaallllll...~" the cat started to repeatedly sing.

"For the last time; I'm _done _with guys." Fiona stated irritably.

"Yeah- yeah., sure you are. Would you be 'done with guys' if Prince Gumball or Flame Prince showed up naked with a bouquet of roses demanding for your hand in marriage?" Cake said as she released Fiona. She flicked her tail up into the blushing humans face before walking to the kitchen. "_Dayumn, _that would be H.O.T!" Cake purred gleefully.

"Cake!" Fiona yelled as her cheeks burnt a bright red.

"Not my fault Flame and Gumball are hot as. See what I did there? Flame Prince... he's hot..." Cake grinned cheekily as she kept her back to Fiona while she searched the kitchen for an appropriate dinner dish.

"Yeah, I get it..." Fiona mumbled as she tried to cool her face down.

"Actually, I might go visit him tonight..." Cake declared a suggestive tone.

"I'm serious Cake! Shut up!" Fiona said as she took her green backpack off. She used it as a weapon then threw it across the room and against Cake's back. Cake started to laugh then turned around to face Fiona with a grin.

"I'm only playing. I do have to go out tonight though." Cake chuckled.

"Where?" Fiona asked as she prodded the wooden floor to retrieve her bag. It was as if the subject on who Fiona's potential lover would be was instantly dropped. Secretly Fiona wanted to keep discussing it because she wasn't all that sure on who she liked anyway.

"Out," Cake answered cautiously. Fiona raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Out to see the bae..." Cake sighed happily. Fiona rolled her eyes then dropped her arms back to the sides of her body. The flicker of something shiny was quick to grab their attention. Fiona hadn't noticed a small vile had slipped out of her bag as she had picked it up. Cake was attracted to the pink, sparkly liquid that was inside. She grabbed it by outstretching her arm, staying in front of Fiona. She then held the vile up by Fiona's face and furrowed her little kitty eyebrows.

"What's this?" The cat suspiciously asked as she tapped one of her paws on the wooden floor boards. Fiona's face heated up in a blush again and reached for the glass container. Cake pulled it back and stretched her arm high above their heads. "It looks like a potion..."

"I-it's nothing- I swear." Fiona lied as she tried to jump up and reach the small glass vile. As she tried to jump higher, Cake would continue to outstretch her abnormal limb.

"Oh yeah? A mysterious sparkly potion is nothing?" Cake hummed as she lowered her arm. Fiona finally reached the glass vile and shoved it down her shirt and into her bra as soon as she got a hold of it.

"It's just a gift..." Fiona said softly. Cake gave her a look that the human knew meant she wanted more information. "...From the Magic Woman..." Fiona coyly confessed with hesitance. Fiona sighed softly then covered her chest with both her hands to make sure the cat wouldn't try to grab it out.

"Fiona!" Cake gasped. "We don't trust the Magic Woman!"

"Yeah- it's just this once. Plus I'm going to give it to someone else as a gift. I know giving away people's presents is pretty bad, but I guess it's more of a test then a gift when I give it away..." Fiona admitted.

"What're you going to do?" Cake asked as she carefully stared at Fiona.

"Don't worry so much Cake. I'm just gonna go into the Candy Kingdom for a bit though. Gumball called earlier for me to go on some 'private mission'." Fiona said with air quotes. "I'll be home before dinner." Fiona winked before she walked towards the exit.

"Woah-woah-woah! I don't think so." Cake yelled as her confusion continued to bubble.

"Love you~" Fiona blew the cat a kiss before she made her departure. Cake sighed, letting her confusion get the better of her. She decided Fiona was in fact a teenage, so weird behaviour like this was probably normal for her.

"Please... Just don't get into any trouble..." Cake sighed again.

The Candy Kingdom was large like usual. The streets smelt of a sickening sweet like scent that went through stages of enjoyment. At first the delectable sugary smells made you want to get down on your hands and knees and devour the streets. Then it moved into a stage of familiarity; you'd get used to the sweet smell and it was just something you would have to put up with. In Fiona's case, she had reached the stage where constantly being around the aroma of the Candy Kingdom almost made her sick to her stomach. Like if you binge eat chocolate for a solid three years then get sick of the flavour.

Fiona walked up the eatable stairs that led to the large castle that was central to the kingdom. She looked up at the Bubblegum Guards, noting that they looked the same as usual. She walked up to the large doors then carefully knocked on them. Fiona had always had this slight fear that one day she would knock so hard her fist would go through the door- or anything in the kingdom.

She knocked again, this time knocking a little harder than the first time. The door finally opened after a good few minutes of waiting. Fiona looked down to see Peppermint Maid smiling up at her.

"Hello Fiona. Here to see the prince I assume?" She said happily.

"That I am," Fiona grinned as she stuck both of her thumbs up. Peppermint Maid nodded then threw one of the doors open enough for Fiona to step through. Once Fiona was inside, the small candy maid closed the door behind them.

"He's down in the kitchen preparing some scones for the Candy People. Would you like me to lead you there?" The maid asked as she moved to walk beside Fiona.

"Oh, no, I should be fine. If I get lost I'll be sure to call out to you." Fiona smiled as she turned to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

"You can also call if you need anything, okay?" Peppermint Maid sweetly smiled.

"Okie-dokie" Fiona said cheerfully as she started to walk to the kitchen at a fast pace. She walked down a few halls and had to turn around some corners to get there. It was times like these where she was happy that everyone trusted her so much. After all, she was a greatly admired hero.

Fiona turned one more delicious pink hall to find the large doors that led into the kitchen. She opened up the doors to see Prince Gumball calmly mixing something in a large, pink mixing ball. Fiona naturally assumed you could eat everything that was in the kingdom, so she used a question that had been on her mind for a while to inform Gumball of her presence.

"Can you eat that bowl? Or the spoons? I mean- you can eat the streets and everything. So if you can eat the spoon, what happens when you eat cereal? Can you just eat the silverware when you're done?" Fiona queried. Gumball jolted a little then gave Fiona an alerted look.

"Oh- Fiona," he smiled with relief. "No, the silverware is made of steel. And the bowls are made of plastic. Not everything is eatable. You weren't thinking of trying, were you?" Prince Gumball gave Fiona a look of sudden concern.

"No silly," Fiona chuckled. "I was just curious." The human shrugged as she walked over to the prince.

"What brings you down into my kitchen on this fine day? You're top secret mission isn't until tomorrow..." Gumball questioned as he continued to stir his mixture. He gripped his wooden spoon a little looser as he looked at Fiona.

"I know; I just have a gift for you. I was going to buy more, but I need to test it first. It's this beautiful sweetener I was planning to use for Cake's birthday cake. You can just drink it without using it for any deserts, which is what makes it awesome. But I'm not sure if she'll like the flavour... So I was wondering if you would give it a taste test for me. You're like, a total pro when it comes to flavours and desert stuff..." Fiona smiled.

"Oh- are you sure? You could always taste it for yourself. Especially if you're baking it..."

"I don't like my judgments. I already had a taste, I thought it was delicious. I just need a second opinion..." Fiona smiled confidently. Gumball stopped stirring for a moment so he could stare at Fiona in thought. He then sighed and put the bowl down, resting the wooden mixing spoon on the edge of it.

"Alright, I'll give it a taste. Only a little sip though..." Prince Gumball decided. Fiona grinned then reached into her shirt. She had to feel around in her bra for a bit before she could pull out the vile. Gumball gave a her an uncomfortable look as the human girl pulled it out. "It looks like a potion..." He stated.

"I know! I bought it in a special container to make it look cooler..." Fiona smiled as she used her teeth to pull the cork out of the top of it.

"Why was it down your shirt?" Gumball asked hesitantly.

"I was trying to hide it from Cake..." there was slight truth to Fiona's answer. She was trying to hide it from Cake, but not for the same reasons Gumball was hopefully thinking. Gumball took the potion from Fiona's hand then sniffed it. He tried to recognise any untrustworthy scents. The Prince's suspicion was waking Fiona feel slightly nervous. She bit on her bottom lip as she eagerly watched Gumball move the vile to his lips. He tilted it back a little so that a few drops would fall into his mouth.

The flavour of the potion instantly danced on his tastebuds. He smiled at the taste the potion had. It tasted of the sweetest strawberries mixed with the yummiest sugary lollies and the best candies in the Land of Aaa. He licked his lips then looked at Fiona happily.

"It's fantastic! She'll love it for sure... Do you mind if I keep the rest? I can give you money to buy more..." Gumball said with a bashful grin.

"No, it's fine. You keep it. I just wanted to make sure it tasted good. I've gotta go get started on Cake's cake." Fiona grinned at the sound of the repeated words.

"Wonderful! I'll see you tomorrow for the mission, okay?" Prince Gumball smiled. Fiona nodded and turned around.

"See you then," she said with a cheerful smile as she left. To her surprise, her silly unplanned plan worked out better than expected.

Prince Gumball leaned against the kitchen counter and looked down at the vile. He checked to make sure Fiona was gone before he drank the rest of it. The flavour was very morish and lingered in Gumballs mouth. He wanted to have more of the liquid, but he didn't know where he could find any. Gumball sighed then looked back at where had been working, deciding that he would return to making the scones another day.

After he wrapped up his mixing bowl in cling wrap so he could come back to it, he completely abandoned the kitchen and headed up to his room. While he was walking, he looked down at his feet. He usually walked with his head held high, but at the moment his shoes were catching his attention. He crossed his arms over his chest then furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

He moved his tongue around the insides of his mouth, trying to get more of the flavour on his tongue. He licked his lips then looked up to see his bedroom door. He suddenly didn't feel right. His head grew heavier, just like his eyelids. His throat grew tight and his stomach started to twist and turn. Something inside of him started to feel wrong. His lips suddenly grew really dry as his vision started spinning. He became weak and dizzy.

Prince Gumball could barely open the door to his bedroom before he collapsed to the floor. His ears started to violently ring as his vision faded into pure blackness. Even through the back of his eyelids his head was still spinning rapidly. This feeling made Gumball want to throw up. Eventually he just gave into the unconscious state that was continually pulling at him.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

When Prince Gumball first opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and out of place. After he blinked a few times, he could see perfectly fine. His eyelids were heavy and the feeling of his sheets made him feel like he was being weighed down. Gumball slowly sat up and looked around his bedroom.

"When did I..." Gumball couldn't think properly. The only thing he could remember was standing in the castle kitchen baking scones. "I must've passed out while mixing..." Gumball sighed. The tingly flavour of the potion he had consumed was still in his mouth though. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, allowing his tongue to try and recognise the flavour. All he could remember about it was drinking something delicious that he was desperate to try again.

Gumball smiled when he decided he knew where he would find the flavour. He moved to the side of his large bed then stepped onto the floor. He weakly wobbled for a bit then changed out of the femininely coloured robes someone must have put him in. Prince Gumball's pink feet moved over the smooth floor. He almost tripped over while changing into some lazy attire. He decided on a simple pair of pants and a slightly baggy long sleeved shirt. He didn't care for his zombie like appearance. To him, the only thing that really mattered right now was getting more of that flavour on his tongue.

As soon as the prince left his chambers, Peppermint Maid was at his side. "How are you feeling your majesty?" She politely asked.

"A bit out of it. What do I have planned for today? If it's important, I don't care. Cancel all of it." Gumball commanded.

"You're supposed to be meeting up with Fiona, my prince. We had to cancel her meeting with you about the candy lizards because you were still asleep. She's been very worried about you." The maid stated. Gumball continued to walk down the hall as the peppermint tried to keep up with his fast but wobbly pace.

"I don't care," the response was slightly surprising for the maid. Gumball was the sort of prince who cared about anything and everything; especially Fiona. "How long had I been sleeping for?" Prince Gumball asked.

"A total of three days Sir..." Peppermint Maid answered.

"I'll be going out for a while. If there's an emergency, you know what to do..." Gumball said as he approached the large doors that led into the castles foyer. He walked through then stopped at the large front doors. "I'm not sure how long I will be gone for, but if anyone asks for me tell them I'm still asleep." Gumball said as he opened the door.

"But sir- I do not intend on being rude, but you look awful. Maybe you should go back to bed..." Peppermint Maid said with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm alright..." Gumball smiled weakly. "I'll be back soon..." and with that Gumball closed the doors behind him and started making his way to his desired destination. Peppermint Maid sighed then continued to her daily chores.

His current weak state was making it hard for him to walk around unnoticed. He tried to avoid talking to people, at least until he reached the large gates that surrounded and protected the Candy Kingdom. Prince Gumball safely got out and snuck between some trees, deciding to take the long route.

He hadn't been to Marshall Lee's house all that much. But he knew the vampire had the answer somewhere. He just had to. Everything in his body as leading him to the immortal king of the Nightosphere. For some reason, Marshall Lee was the only thing he could think about. All of his thoughts were like a long string that was tied around Marshall Lee. And every time he tried to not think about him, he would only be pulled right back into thoughts about _Marshall. _Gumball sighed as he continued to walk.

Prince Gumball eventually approached the large cave he could sense Marshall Lee's house was in. He knew it was in there, but his entire body suddenly got pumped with some sort of adrenaline from just knowing the vampire lived in the place he was so close too. His heart sped up at the thought of seeing the other male. Gumball felt too ill to worry about how stupid these thoughts were, and how irrational he was feeling. He just needed Marshall, and he needed that flavour now.

Gumball walked his pink little self up the small stairs and over the cute patio. He politely knocked on Marshall Lee's door and waited for an answer. Marshall carefully peeked through his crappy curtains to see the Prince patiently waiting. He wondered why him, of all people, would be knocking on his door. Especially so early in the morning. Marshall sighed then hovered to his door, slowly pulling it open.

"What brings the prince of adorable people I want to sink my fangs into here on this fine morning?" Marshall Lee causally asked.

"I need to taste you," Gumball said with desperation leaking from his voice. Marshall was taken aback with the sudden command. He looked over Prince Gumball's body, realising the prince was in bad shape.

"Dude, you don't look good. Maybe you should go home..." Marshall Lee said softly as he carefully landed on the ground so he could slowly take a few steps back. Gumball took this as an invitation to enter his dimly lit house.

"Please let me have a quick taste..." Gumball said softly.

"A taste of what? You're acting really weird... Want me to help you get home?" Marshall asked as he stepped away from the advancing Prince. Gumball continued to walk closer to him, making both of them walk further into Marshall Lee's cosy house. The sound of their feet touching the carpet was nothing compared to Gumballs heavy pants. There was so much need in his face that Marshall sighed and stopped walking.

"I need to taste you..." Gumball said in a voice that was just over the sound of a whisper.

"As long as you get lost afterwards, feel free to taste as much as you like," Marshall shrugged as he held his arms out. Prince Gumballs body bubbled up with excitement as he stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around the lower half of Marshall Lee's body. Marshall's body froze at the sudden contact. He then tried to not shove Gumball away as the feeling of the prince's warm lips touched his neck.

To Marshall, it was slightly ironic that Gumball was licking his neck. Prince Gumballs lips were pursed for a moment, giving Marshall Lee's skin a chaste kiss before he widened his mouth enough to properly taste his neck. Marshall Lee helped Gumball by moving his hair away from his neck for him. He moved the black strands, which gave Gumball more room to roam his lips.

Marshall closed his eyes, finding he was slightly drawn to the feeling of Gumballs mouth finally touching him. Marshall Lee tilted his head to the side to allow Gumball more access to his neck. Gumball moved towards the crook of Marshall Lee's neck then let his lips move up the side of it. Gumball started to suck around the area that connected the lower parts of Marshall Lee's pointy ear to his pale skinned body.

Marshall's lips slightly trembled as Gumball slowly started to move along his jaw line. To gumball, the flavour of Marshall Lee's skin was better then he imagined. He thought the strawberry stuff that was in the glass vile was heavenly and out of this world. But Marshall was over a thousand times better. His skin was bittersweet, and all Gumball could think about was how he wanted as much of it as possible. He wanted to have all of Marshall, and never give it away. Gumball wanted to infinitely taste the vampire.

Marshall shook his head, trying to rid himself of the pleasurable feeling he got from Prince Gumball touching such a sensitive area. He abruptly shoved the prince away from him.

"You have to stop~ whatever it is you're doing. This is freaking weird..." Marshall said coldly. Gumball's eyes widened as he slowly placed his hand over his lips. He stared at Marshall Lee for a moment before he finally spoke from behind his hand.

"I'm so sorry... Marshall... We've known each other for a really long time... Haven't we?" Gumball said as he slowly lowered his hand.

"What are you getting at?" Marshall asked as a deep blush covered his face. He knew exactly what Gumball was talking about; he could hear it in the tone of his voice plus the situation residing in his pants.

"Let's put our differences aside for a moment. Clearly we're both attracted to one another. We probably haven't had any sort of sexual release for a while... so why don't we give it a shot? Just this once..." Prince Gumball shyly suggested. Marshall stared at the pink Prince for a moment, trying to decide on the proper response. "You also said I could taste as much of you as I want..."

"Fucking hell," Marshall growled as he stepped forwards and grabbed Gumball by his arm. "I've been waiting way too long for this day." Marshall Lee stated as he pulled Gumball towards the ladder that led up to the bedroom that the vampire hardly ever used.

Gumball was thrown down onto the bed, which resulted in him making a squeak like noise out of surprise. Marshall chuckled softly as he hovered over the prince's pink body. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to come into my house to say that..." Marshall said in a soft voice. Gumball could hear how nervous Marshall Lee actually was. It was as if his cool and collected demeanour refused to become a part of his show.

"Marshall..." Gumball said softly. Gumball sat up and wrapped his arms around Marshall Lee's neck, drawing the vampire closer to him. He took a moment to take in the vampires scent. Marshall did the same with Gumball; loving how sweet and sugary he smelt. This made Marshall Lee wonder about what the Gumball Prince tasted of. He tried to move slowly to not scare the prince.

Marshall lowered Gumball back down onto the bed. Gumball watched Marshall carefully, each movement only further peeking at his interest. Marshall Lee's hands shakily held onto Gumballs shirt. He was going to remove it. He was going to take it off. He thought about how easy it would be to undress the man of his unsleeping dreams. He thought about just ripping it away from his body. But Marshalls hands could only remain pressed into the soft material. Prince Gumball started to grow desperate. He desired the touch of the vampire, and he was getting irritated with how long it was taking for him to get it.

"Marshall, you can _touch _me..." Gumball assured him. Marshall slowly moved his eyes away from Gumballs shirt so that he could look the prince in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I can't wait any longer for you... And I don't know what I'd do if you didn't want this as much as I do..." Marshall said in a small, bashful voice.

"Stop talking nonsense. I want you really badly..." Gumball shamelessly admitted. He spread his body out and then grabbed at Marshall. He wrapped his whole body around Marshall, pressing both of their bodies tightly together. "Marshall, I need you so bad right now..." Gumball panted.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦


	2. Chapter 2

Love Potion – Part Two

_Gumball eagerly licked and chewed at Marshall Lee's skin. The flavour was perfectly satisfying. Marshall would moan as Gumballs tongue traced his skin. Their bodies pressed against each other as they erotically moved throughout the night. Prince Gumball was overwhelmed with the pleasurable sensations. _

_Marshall Lee had noted that Gumball slowly started to look better as the night progressed. The more they fell deeper into their passionate actions the more brighter Gumball would look. _

_Each second of it tightly pressed itself to Marshalls mind. Marshall Lee was never one to forget things; and having Gumball in his arms as they did the unimaginable was one of those memories he would keep until his time on this planet was done. Marshall remembered the way Gumball's lips pressed into each curve and crevice of his dead skin. He remembered the feeling of their warm breaths mingling together. Marshall simple remembered the prince. He cherished him. _

Marshall Lee floated on top of Gumball. He simple looked down on the prince, watching him as he slept. Gumball hugged both his arms around one of Marshalls unused pillows. Marshall Lee wondered why he even had a bed while he stared down at the sleeping prince. Feeling in a cheesy post-sex mood, Marshall leaned down a little and pressed a small kiss to Gumballs forehead after mumbling an even cheesier line for only him to hear.

"Mmmm…" Gumball made a soft noise as he slowly opened his eyes. Marshall instantly felt nervous, so he blushed and moved back a little. Prince Gumball opened his eyes, blinking a little as he tried to make out his surroundings. Once he recognised the vampire his heart started to rapidly speed up.

"M-M-Marshall Lee?" He yelled in surprise. "Wh-what- what's going on?" Gumball stuttered as he tried to move. His hips stung and a horrid pain ripped through his body. He hissed then blushed deeply. "We didn't…"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!" Marshall Lee loudly yelled. He angrily hovered away from the prince. He glared at him, his iris' growing red with anger as he tried to keep calm. Certain bat-like aspects flickered on and off from his face. He tried to calm himself down, hoping that the prince was only fooling around. "You're joking… Right…? Please tell me you're joking…" Marshall said shakily.

"I'm so sorry, but I have no idea what's going on…" Gumball said groggily. He slowly moved to stand up, only to blush darkly and hide back under the sheets. He surrounded his naked body with as much of the red sheets as he could.

"You fucking idiot!" Marshall growled. "Do you have any idea what that meant to me?" Gumball could only stare at the vampire as confusion knitted his eyebrows together.

"I-I think I better leave…" Gumball said as he nervously tapped his fingers on the bed sheets. "Where'd my clothes go?"

"No. There's no way I'm letting you leave this house." Marshall determined as he walked to sit on the edge of his bed. "At least until you tell me what the hell all of that was…" Gumball could sense how angry Marshall was. His whole body looked stiff and his voice was awfully strained.

"I don't know what happened… All I remember is feeling really sick…" Gumball said softly. Marshall's behaviour was somewhat scary to the bubblegum prince.

"You came to my house…" Marshall let his sentence train off as he glared down at the floor. He couldn't even bring himself to look up at the prince who hid beneath his covers. "…You demanded that you tasted me. I thought it was weird, but I let it happen. After you- had your taste… You suggested that we have sex." Gumball could only stare at the vampire with surprise.

"Really?"

"What the hell's with that one worded response anyway?" Marshall yelled all of a sudden. He quickly stood to his feet then nervously smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as he paced in front of the bed. "It's not my fault we had sex. It was a heat of the moment thing anyway. You got your little _taste_. So you better just-" Marshall bent down to pick up the clothes Prince Gumball had arrived in. Marshall threw them across the bed and into the prince's face. "-just go home. I don't want you here anyway."

"Marshall…" Gumball said in a soft, bashful voice. "Did you… Want to have sex with me?" The prince's soft voice made Marshall Lee blush incredibly dark. The heat that had risen to his face was overwhelming. The vampire completely turned away from the prince then moved to the entrance of his room.

"Just put your fucking clothes on. I'll make you something to eat…" Marshall said irritably.

Gumball sat up, letting the sheets and his clothing fall away from his body. His head started to lightly ache and he couldn't understand what had happened. He couldn't understand why he was naked in Marshall Lee's bed. He couldn't understand what Marshall was getting so worked up about. The prince sighed then slowly moved, making sure to be careful of the pain in his lower body.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

When Prince Gumball had finally come downstairs, he saw two apples on the bench. One of them was a real juicy red colour, a colour so delicious looking that Gumball could feel his stomach rumble. Then there was another one that looked as if it was thrown off to the side that had been drained of all the red. It looked like it could turn to ash any second now.

As Gumball suspected, he found Marshall Lee floating around in the kitchen as he sucked the delicious reds out of an apple.

"I don't have any actual food. So an apple will do, right?" Marshall's voice sounded strained. Gumball could tell that he was trying to be as hospitable as he could.

"So, what happened anyway?" Gumball asked as he picked up the fresh apple. He leaned against one of the kitchen walls as he watched Marshall float by the roof.

"You came in and we fucked… Pretty much…" Marshall sounded rudely direct at first. But halfway through it was as though he had realised what he had said, so he lightly blushed and looked away from Gumball. "Do you remember any of it?" Marshall asked with embarrassment. Gumball was too focused on trying to figure everything out to be bothered by the comments on the activities they had gotten up to during the previous night.

"I remember seeing Fiona… And she gave me this cake flavouring or something. It oddly resembled a potion but I tried it anyway. I remember it tasting awful. I couldn't stand it. But I think I drank more of it to please her…" Gumballs memories were all muddy; even the memories of how much he enjoyed the flavour of the liquid.

"Are you saying she gave you a potion that made you come here and have sex with me? That doesn't seem right at all…" Marshall said. For a moment, everything was put aside. All of their differences and last night's sex. Marshall Lee slowly floated down to stand on his legs as he walked closer to Gumball. After a moment of thought, Gumball finally spoke.

"I'd assume so."

"That little bitch!" Marshall Lee growled. He quickly flew upstairs, leaving Gumball alone for a moment. During that time, the prince finished a majority of the apple he had been holding. Marshall came back down dressed in different clothing. He wore a long sleeved shirt, long pants, yellow gloves and a huge hat that covered a majority of his body. He approached Gumball without a word.

Prince Gumball yelped as Marshall grabbed his body. Marshall Lee yanked the prince into his arms then flew towards the door. "Be a dear and hold onto my hat would you?" Marshall smiled as he shut the door to his house. Gumball looked at him in confusion, getting ready to protest about Marshall holding him in a bridal like style. But the wind swallowed his words as Marshall zoomed away from his house. Gumball reflexively caught Marshall Lee's hat, holding it down on the vampires head as he moved to cling to the vampire.

Marshall Lee flew over the land of Aaa, chuckling at the way Gumball held a death like grip on his body. He flew as fast as he could, going in the direction of Fiona and Cake's tree house. Gumball gasped loudly when the feeling of wind hitting the back of his body came to a halt.

Marshall Lee gently let Gumball down. He couldn't help but laugh as the prince wobbly tried to stand on his own two feet again. "Thanks for holding my hat by the way. Would've been a literal pain if I was too loose it." Marshall Lee chuckled, trying not to laugh to hard at the prince.

"Shut up. What are we doing anyway?" Prince Gumball breathlessly asked. Marshall Lee stared at the prince for a moment. He took note of how flushed and tired Gumballs face looked. Gumball had made a face very similar to that during the sex they had had last night. This thought made Marshall frown a little. Gumball regained his breath then shoved the vampire a little. "What are we doing here?" Gumball repeated.

"Oh- right." A fake smile spread over Marshalls face as he knocked on the door to the tree house. The King and Prince both stood at the bottom of the tree, waiting for either a sassy cat or enthusiastic human to greet them. Gumball noticed how spaced out Marshall actually looked, but he decided not to mention anything.

"Whatever you're doing, it's probably stupid. If you insist on flying me around everywhere the least you could do is take me home." Prince Gumball pouted. Before Marshall could use a proper response, the door flew open.

"Yo!" Fiona grinned. "I was about to go check on PG. Wanna come with?" Fiona leaned against the doorframe.

"We need to talk." Marshall said seriously as he grabbed Gumball and pulled him closer to his side. When Fiona saw the prince her face instantly drained of colour.

"Oh… About that…" Fiona said as she twisted the tips of her index fingers back and forth.

"Fiona? Who the glob is here so early in the morning? I need my beauty sleep!" Cake grumbled as she slid through to stand next to Fiona. "Well, you don't see those two together every day." Cake said softly.

"We're coming in." Marshall Lee declared as he rested his hand on Gumballs head. He directed Gumball past Fiona and into the tree house. Fiona and Cake watched as Marshall Lee took the candy prince upstairs.

"You did something didn't you!" Cake yelled.

"Maybe? I don't know!" Fiona yelled in a panic.

Once the two females were upstairs, they walked in to see Marshall Lee and Gumball sitting on opposite ends of the tree house's living space. Fiona and Cake walked to awkwardly stand in the middle of them.

"Uhm… I'll make ya'll some tea," Cake said as she took a step towards the kitchen. But she instantly stopped at the sound of Marshall Lee's voice.

"No need. We won't be here that long." Cake sighed then stood by Fiona's side again. She crossed her kitty arms then tapped her foot on the wooden floorboards.

"Mind explaining what you're doing-"

"-Fiona, do you know anything about a potion that you might want to tell us about?" Marshall bluntly asked. Now everyone in the room could tell that Marshall Lee wasn't being his usual self. Prince Gumball just awkwardly sat at the other end of the room, twiddling his thumbs in his lap as he watched the three people in front of him.

"About the potion…" Fiona said timidly. "Hah hah…" she laughed awkwardly.

"Did you use the potion on Marshall?" Cake randomly asked.

"No!" Both Marshall and Fiona yelled. Fiona sighed then turned to face Gumball. "Remember the flavouring I gave you yesterday…" Fiona said softly.

"The disgusting one?" Gumball finally spoke.

"I thought you loved it…" Fiona pouted. "Anyway, it may… Have been a potion… Like- a love potion. But hey, we don't need to talk about that. Looks like the effect has worn off anyway." Fiona laughed awkwardly again. "Why are you here anyway?" Fiona tried to change the subject by directing a question at Marshall.

"I'm here because he showed up on my doorstep asking to taste me." Marshall said as he turned his head away from everyone.

"He _what_?" Fiona and Cake said as their jaws dropped. Gumball and Marshall blushed at their reaction.

"We'll be leaving now." Marshall declared as he stood up and walked over to Gumball. "Gotta take this fucker home." The vampire spat as he grabbed Gumball. He loosely wrapped his arm around the Prince's neck then started floating.

"Wait- what? You can't just come here with all that crap and leave!" Fiona stated. Cake just stood by the humans side and watched the two in amazement.

"We've gotta sort some shit out." Fiona didn't like how much Marshall Lee had been swearing. Cake had taught her that swearing was a '_sailor's way of life'_. Instantly connecting sailors with the ocean, she avoided swearing altogether. Fiona just stood there and watched as Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball disappeared from her home.

"I totally ship it…" Cake stated as she walked away, not caring about the situation at all.

"Ship it? Cake- I made a mistake! I've gotta go fix it now…" Fiona complained.

"Of course you made a mistake! You trusted the Magic Woman! Anyway, I think they've got years of stuff to sort out. You just gave them a little push start. Trust me, they'll be fine…" Cake stated as she simply walked away.

"I know, but Gumball's soul mate was Marshall Lee. I mean- he was in love with Marshall Lee the entire time!" Fiona summarised.

"I knoooowwww!" The cat sighed.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball were now sitting in what Gumball called a 'conference room'. To Marshall it was just a large room with a large eatable table with many eatable chairs. Marshall Lee hovered over the table while Gumball perched himself at the huge chair at the head of the table.

"I can't believe I slept with you…" Marshall said angrily. His voice broke through the tension filled silence that was cutting through the room.

"Why?" The response Gumball gave made Marshall feel somewhat surprised for a moment.

"What do you mean _why_?" Marshall hissed.

"Why can't you believe it? Even if I was under a spell, you still did it. And you didn't have to by the sounds of it. So if you willingly had sexual relations with me, why can't you believe it?" Gumball asked as he leaned back into his chair, lightly closing his eyes.

"I just find it hard to believe, okay? I mean… I just can't believe I let myself fall into you when you were under a spell. I also can't believe you can't remember…" Marshall mumbled.

"Oh glob…" Gumball furrowed his eyebrows together as he scrunched up his face. "I think I know what potion she used. She said it was a love potion from the magic woman… Right?"

"Yeah…" Marshall said, subliminally urging for the prince to continue.

"Then we need to speak with her. Cause I think I know what happened…" Gumball said. "Peppermint Maid!" The prince yelled out as loudly as he could.

"Are you stupid? She's not gonna hear that."Marshall Lee doubted. Prince Gumball slowly opened his eyes then leaned forwards, flashing Marshall a knowing look. Within seconds, the door was carefully pushed open and a small minty female dressed as a maid peeped through.

"How may I be of assistance to you, my lord?" The maid sweetly asked.

"Call for the Magic Woman please. I would like to have a word with her. Tell her it's urgent. And I would like for her to come down as soon as possible." Gumball commanded.

"Yes sir. Anything else?" The maid asked.

"No, that'll do." The prince smiled. Marshall sniffed the air, almost coughing at the intoxicating smell of the castle. It was all so… _sweet. _It was very prince Gumball like. The maid then nodded and left the room.

"It's gonna take forever." Marshall Lee pessimistically scoffed.

"Why do you doubt the skill of my servants so much?" Gumball sighed.

Silence thickly laid over the two in no time. Marshall desperately craved his house. He just wanted to go home and play his guitar for as long as it would take to make his mind stop wondering to lengths that shouldn't be explored. He looked at Gumball, noticing that the prince's expressions never changed. He started to wonder what Prince Gumball was thinking about. He wondered about what went on in that simple yet smart brain of his. He started to think about how Prince Gumballs mind worked. It was like an unknown mystery to him. He hated how much he wanted to know more.

Time continued to pass, and Gumball still didn't move. Marshall started to think about the previous night. He had to turn away from Gumball so that the prince wouldn't see him blushing. He really wanted to do it again. He wanted to do it if Gumball wasn't under a spell. Marshall Lee then started to feel slightly sick in his stomach. He felt like something was sinking into the bottoms of his stomach, pulling down any sort of happy emotions he had. He thought it was sick that someone had put a spell on Gumball. Especially a spell that led Gumball to his house.

"Y'know… I waited so long for you to come back to me…" Marshall Lee said softly. Gumball looked away from the spot on the floor he had been training his eyes on so that he could look up at the vampire. He could tell Marshall Lee was yet to finish speaking. "When you came over yesterday… I couldn't help myself… Imagine if someone you really liked finally came to your door and asked to taste you?" Marshall Lee's eyes grew dark as he spoke.

"Marshall… Are you okay…?" Gumball hesitantly asked. Marshall Lee had even more hesitance in the response to give Gumball though.

"To be honest with you, I feel like someone ripped my head heart out of place then shoved it into my belly." Marshall admitted. As soon as he said it out loud, and especially to Gumball, he felt his eyes water up. He felt like his emotions were all over the place. He wanted to tell Gumball everything at the same time as wanting to tell him nothing. He wanted to give Gumball the world at the same time as taking it away from him. His confliction brought further pain into his body, making him feel tense and disgusted.

"Marshall…" Gumball said in a soft voice.

"Shut up. Okay? I'm being serious and shit." Marshall Lee snapped. Gumball stared at him for a moment.

"Excuse me, but I'm sorry that for some apparent reason a stupid potion led me to your house!" Gumball yelled.

"Ugh! I hate you so much!" Marshall hissed as he pounced onto Gumball. His flat flew straight off his head as he thrust his entire body through the air. He pushed his whole body onto Gumballs, throwing them both onto the ground. The back of the chair hit the ground with a loud thud. Gumball could only stare up at Marshall. Even though Marshall Lee's teeth had somehow sharpened and his eyes were a fiery red, Gumball didn't feel scared. He didn't feel like he was in danger, nor did he feel like he was about to be hurt.

Marshall's breaths were all over the place. He tried to calm down his rapid pants as he glared harshly at Gumball. The prince stared up at him, cocking his head to the side a little. Prince Gumball eased one of his squished hands out from under Marshall Lee's body. He rested that hand on the side of the vampires face.

Prince Gumball's soft, pink hand pressed against his cold skin. Many different emotions started to bubble up inside of Marshall, making his eyes slightly water as he stared down at Prince Gumball. Gumball's hand carefully caressed Marshall Lee's face. The vampire closed his eyes then relaxed into the feeling of Gumball's hand. He could smell the prince's sweet skin. He wanted to taste it again. But he knew that he couldn't.

The moment finally caught up with them, making Gumball move his hand off Marshall Lee's face with an awkward cough. "Uh- sorry…" The prince shyly apologised. "Could you get off me?" Prince Gumball asked with false courage. Marshall rolled his eyes, blushing slightly as he moved to get off the prince. The doors to the room opened as Peppermint Maid and the Magic Woman walked in.

"Prince!" The maid yelled in distraught. Gumball laughed a macho type laugh as he slid out from underneath Marshall.

"Don't worry about us, we were just playing around. Thank you for bring her here. You may go on a break now…" The prince smiled.

"Thank you sir." The maid said sweetly as she left the room. All of the attention that was in the room was instantly turned towards the woman who stood by the door with a ridiculous grin on her face.

"Well well well, looks like the princess has sound his queen." The woman cheerily giggled as she crossed her arms and leaned against the conference room doors.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

_**To Be Continued… **_


	3. Chapter 3

Love Potion – Part Three

The Magic Woman laughed as she leaned against the door, staring at the prince. "I really didn't think she would give it to you. She was supposed to use it for herself!" The woman giggled.

"What was the potion?" Prince Gumball bluntly asked.

"Not even offering tea? You've become quite rude."

"Sorry if my presence is ruining your reunion or whatever this is. But I'll just head ho-"

"-we're having a serious conversation now. Please, sit down. Hopefully this meeting won't take up too much of your time." Gumball completely cut off Marshall Lee's sentence. Prince Gumball spoke sweetly, but there was a vicious sting to his tone. Marshall moved away from the spot he was hovering in so he could go sit at the table. He simply sat down and waited for Gumball to make his next action.

Marshall picked at the table, using his nails to try and unsuccessfully scrape the wood and paint off. Gumball picked his chair up then took a seat, doing what Marshall had been doing a few moments earlier; waiting for the next person to take a seat. The Magic Woman strut across the room with a large grin on her face. She loved every part of the situation the two boys had accidentally fallen into.

"Soooo~" the woman sang. "How can I help you?"

"What does the Love Potion do?" Gumball wasn't sow to get straight to the point.

"It makes people fall in love. Duh." The woman stated.

"C'mon woman! Be serious!" Marshall Lee yelled as he angrily slammed his fist into the table. The Magic Womas smile could only grow.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." The woman giggled. "I'll tell you all about it from the start if you want. Ph this is going to be so much fun!" When silence filled the room, the woman took it as an encouragement to continue. "Cake was walking around complaining about Fiona to Lord Monochromicorn. It was annoying to hear. So Fiona was having some boy troubles and I gave her something to he her out. Ooh- can I please rhyme?" The woman's smile was so large it made both Marshall and Gumball sick.

"No," Marshall arrogantly answered at the same time Gumball murmured a "yes".

"I was going to anyway." Magic Woman stated as she did a few random cartwheels around the table. She managed to land herself in front of Marshall Lee. "A potion made of all things pure," the crazy woman started. Both Gumball and Marshall had to bite their tongues, hoping that she would say something useful. "Trickles down your throat, until you crave more."

The woman rolled onto the table. She randomly held her arms and legs up above her. "The flavour will dance and make you crave," as the words 'dance' left her mouth she wriggled her limbs. "…and remind you of tastes, that you will forever save."

The Magic Woman then turned onto her belly. She was now facing Gumball with her chin wresting on her folded wrists. "The potion leads you to one place. A certain place, that makes your heart race." She jumped up to start randomly dancing on the conference table.

There was a moment of silence that was leaving Prince Gumball confused and Marshall Lee pissed. "The potion proves to show all that's pure…" The woman's gleeful voice became somewhat serious as she approached Gumball. She dropped down into a sitting position, spreading her legs out on either side of the prince.

"It looks deep into your heart…" She said softly as she leaned in closer to the prince. Gumball took the leaning gesture and soft voice as a way of her telling him to lean in for some sort of secret. "…Then… Let's it soar!" The Magic Woman happily yelled as she spun herself around and back onto the floor by Gumball. Prince Gumball was slightly taken aback from the sudden movements. Marshall chuckled softly at the surprised face Gumball pulled when the woman flamboyantly jumped to the floor.

"That was completely useless…" Marshall Lee stated.

"You're just not perceiving it properly. It's a love potion. There's not that much to say about it." The Magic Woman giggled. She reached into her shirt, digging around for something neither of the males in the room new about. Gumball remembered Fiona reaching into her shirt to grab something out a few days ago. Was it a few days ago? Gumball started to think about when Fiona had given him the potion that had apparently made him demand to taste the vampire. "There you are," she said sweetly as she pulled something out. She looked at Gumball and Marshall. She smiled then blew them a kiss before throwing the item in her hand into the ground.

Marshall Lee and Gumball started to couch as smoke started to fill the room. Prince Gumball stood up from his chair, swiping the smoke away from his face. While trying to wave the smoke away, he turned his head to the window. When he looked over there, The Magic Woman was halfway out. She had half of her body hanging out of the window whereas the other half was still holding onto the edge. The smoke had calmed down and now Marshall could see what Gumball was looking at.

The Magic Woman's eyes widened ever so slightly as she flashed them an award smile. "I'm not here anymore, okay?" Gumball just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay…"

"Okay? Wait! You still need to explain yourself!" Marshall yelled as he stormed towards the window. The woman let go and simply dropped out. When Marshall got closer to the window rays of sunlight started to hit his skin. His reaction was to hiss and run away from the light.

"I got none of what she said. I hope you understood her." Marshall Lee growled as he walked Baca to the table. He stopped his movements to look at Gumball who was simply standing and staring off into the corner as he spoke. Marshall Lee quickly checked the corner Gumball was staring at to make sure there was definitely nothing weird over there. "Hey- did you hear me?" Marshall asked as he waved his hand in front of Gumballs face.

"Quick-we must go down to my lab." Prince Gumball declared as he grabbed a tight hold of Marshall Lee's wrist. Marshall turned his head away from Gumball to make sure the prince wouldn't see him blushing the way he was. Gumball didn't even notice as he was already dragging Marshall Lee out of the conference room.

On their way to Gumball's laboratory, Prince Gumball had to ignore the servants that approached him. He was determined to get the things that were on his mind out of it. Marshall didn't question the way he was being dragged. The vampire started to think about how he liked feeling Gumball's hand wrapped around his wrist. Marshall furrowed his eyebrows at that thought.

'_I like having Gumball touch me' _he thought. He had to shake his head to try and get rid of the thoughts, now was _not _the time for silly thoughts about the candy prince.

"Gumball- I can walk on my own." Marshall Lee stated. Prince Gumball had a sense of determination that made him completely ignore what the vampire had said. Soon enough, they were deep within parts of the castle that not even Fiona knew of. Marshall knew that the prince had many labs, but everything Gumball did to take him to this one made it look secretive.

Prince Gumball finally released his hand so he could open the door. Normally he would use as much effort as it took to remember how he could break into the lab, just in case he needed to later on. But he had too many horrible thoughts he was trying to throw away to do so.

Marshall Lee found himself very bored after a while. Gumball rapidly raced around the lab, mixing things together and heavily taking notes. His silence made Marshall fell uncomfortably unwanted. He felt even more unsolicited when Gumball completely ignored him.

The vampire then started to think about the way he and Gumball had touched each other the night before. He was thinking about how wonderful it felt to have Gumball feverishly kiss and lick him. Gumballs action reminded Marshall of a man who had been lost in the desert for days that was deprived of water. With everything they did, Gumball still wasn't satisfied in the end. His body was just too exhausted for him to properly function. Marshall missed the feeling of Prince Gumball's body already. He didn't want too, but he had wanted it for-

"Hey! I think I found something!" Gumballs smooth and tired voice cut off Marshalls thoughts. He didn't realise how heavily he must've dozed off. Marshall was snapped out of his daydream like state and focused his attention on the pink prince.

"What is it?" Marshall asked. He was sitting in one of the chairs in Gumballs lab. It had wheels, so he slid himself over to Prince Gumball's side. He was sitting on the chair backwards, with the back of the chair between his legs as he rested his hands on the top. Gumball removed the goggles he had put on at some time during their time in the lab. Marshall was slightly confused at first then made sense of what was happening.

"The potion. I think I've recreated it." Prince Gumball smiled. Marshall's body froze.

"Why would you want to recreate it?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Because I want a better understanding of it." Gumball said as he held up a test tube full of a sparkling, pink liquid. Marshall flew out of his seat, tipping it over as he hovered in front of Gumball. He grabbed the test tube and threw it across the room. Gumball's eyes widened as he watched the glass and liquid shatter across the floor. The glass shattered, making gumball yell in irritation.

"What the glob?!" Gumball yelled angrily.

"Are you a dickhead?" Marshall spat.

"A _what_?" Gumball yelled.

"I asked, are you a dickhead? Cause only dickheads are stupid enough to recreate that fucking potion!" Marshall yelled. He glared at Gumball as he tried to calm himself down.

"Don't use such foul language Marshall!" Gumball disgustedly yelled.

"Then don't use the potion." Marshall Lee spat in response. Prince Gumball sighed then looked over at the shattered glass and sparkling potion that expanded over the floor of his lab.

"I wasn't going to use it. I was going to run tests on it. It must have done something to my mind to make me come to your house… Especially to demand what I demanded." Gumball still wasn't sure about what had happened because being drugged by the potion put him in a dreamlike state. He wasn't thinking properly and his feelings were all over the place. The memories were all still too blurry for him to remember.

"This is stupid!" Marshall Lee yelled. He just wanted to go home and die of embarrassment and frustration. Everything felt annoying to him. Especially Prince Gumball.

"Just give me a few more minutes," Gumball said as he turned around to start working again. Marshall felt his anger continue to build up inside him until he finally exploded and couldn't take much anymore.

"No! I'm not going to keep waiting! Just stop it!" Marshall screamed.

"Stop wha~ Marshall!" Gumball yelled as the vampire ran at him. Marshall shoved Gumball with as much strength as he could muster. Gumball's body basically flew across the room and his back was slammed into a wall. He grunted in pain as he tried to push himself away from his laboratory's wall. But before he could go anywhere Marshall had used his own body to trap the gummy prince in place.

Marshall Lee held both of his hands on either side of Gumball's head. He used them to help cage Prince Gumball, keeping the pink man in place. For Gumball it was hard to pin point a certain emotion on Marshall Lee's face. Because he could see the vampire was trying to keep calm at the same time as explode with anger. Marshall Lee's eyes turned black and his iris' became a crimson red glow. Tears started to swell around his distinct eyes as his lip trembled.

"Marshall- let- let me go!" Prince Gumball yelled as he tried to push the vampire away. But Marshall Lee was a lot stronger compared to the scrawny prince.

"Don't you understand that I can't let you go? Don't you understand how much what we did meant to me? You're walking around as if it never happened! When it did! I get that you don't remember it because of the stupid, fucking potion. But it. Happened. Okay? And I wouldn't change a thing." As Marshall spoke, Gumball could see his teeth grow sharper. The sight of the vampires face was almost scary, but Gumball had never feared Marshall Lee. Even at the worst of times. "I just wish it could've happened when you weren't under the influence of that stupid potion…" Marshall Lee said as he sighed deeply.

Prince Gumball stared at the vampire in silence. Marshall then lowered his head and leaned forwards. He rested his head in the crook of Gumball's neck. His forehead was pressed into the area where Gumball's neck connected with his chest. "You just… Don't understand…" Marshall Lee whispered. His tense body slightly loosened up as he dropped his arms. He dropped them down to his side then weakly held onto Gumball's shirt. He left his head where it was and just stood there, simply breathing in the prince's sweet scent.

Prince Gumball effortlessly raised his own arms, resting them on Marshall Lee's back. Silence was shared between them as they slowly moved to embrace each other better. Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball hugged each other. Eventually Gumball felt something warm and wet drip onto his shirt. He raised one of his hands to carefully stroke Marshall's black hair. Marshall Lee had been feeling a mix of emotions. He was worried, confused, frustrated, angry. But holding onto Gumball just made him feel weak and safe. He hated it.

Yet he loved it.

"Marshall…" Gumball's soft voice cut through the silent air.

"Mmm?" Marshall hummed as he found the lump in his throat stopped him from forming real words.

"You're actually the idiot here." Prince Gumball heartlessly chuckled. Marshall tired to pull out of the embrace, but Gumball just pulled him closer to his body. Marshall's head was away from Gumball's neck now; so now they were face to face. They were only a few inches apart. Marshall looked down with calm eyes, admiring Gumball's lips. He thought over whether kissing Gumball would be appropriate, despite what the prince had just said. He wanted too, but he decided against it.

"I'm not an idiot…" Marshall sighed.

"Yes you are. I'm actually happy we had sex." Marshall Lee blushed at how direct Gumball was. "Even if I don't remember it, the thought of us doing it is exciting in itself."

"You're just making shit up now." Marshall said as he finally pushed himself away from Gumball. He started to hover in front of Gumball, deciding he was too tired to stand.

"I'm not making anything up. I'm a respectable prince who has a lot of duties. I don't have time to fall in love. That's why I try to avoid you," Gumball chuckled softly again. His chuckles were more of a breathy laugh that he forced out more than anything. Marshall Lee could tell Gumball was feeling awkward. '_Wait… Maybe he's embarrassed? Is he trying to confess?' _Marshall Lee thought to himself.

"Right… Look, I really want to go home now… It's been an annoying day. I might go kill some candy people or something…" Marshall Lee shrugged.

"You will not!" Prince Gumball stated. He had a different tone of voice now. Marshall realised now that Gumball was a lot different when he was either in his kingdom or talking about it as appose to when they were on their own. Marshall Lee crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, you're starting to get really annoying. So I'm actually going to go this time." Marshall Lee said as he turned to make his leave.

"Wait a sec-"Gumball said as he grabbed Marshall's arm. The vampire raised both of his eyebrows in surprise as he looked over the prince's body.

"You right there?" Marshall spat.

"Stay a little longer. It's almost dinner time." Prince Gumball said as he held onto Marshall Lee.

"I don't eat."

"It's probably getting dark."

"I'm a vampire."

"The sun might still be up."

"My hats somewhere. Look, this is getting stupid. Do you just want me to stay with you here or something?" Marshall asked. Gumball softly blushed then let go of Marshall Lee's arm.

"So what if I want you to stay a little longer? I don't even want you here anyway." Prince Gumball huffed.

"Good. I don't want to be here anyway." Marshall realised how childish the statement was, but he said it anyway. "See ya…" Marshall said as he carefully started to make his leave.

Part of Marshall was expecting Gumball to call out to him, whereas the other part was hoping for it. But like that small part of him that doubted it, there was no calling out of his name or grabbing of his arm. Prince Gumball stood with his back still pressed against the wall as he watched Marshall Lee disappear.

Gumball sighed and looked at his hands. He rubbed his thumb against his index and middle finger, remembering the feeling of Marshall's soft hair. While he was thinking, the door to his lab opened. His heart slightly fluttered and a smile crossed his face. He looked up, hoping to see Marshall Lee. But his hope shattered like his test tube when Peppermint Maid opened the door.

"How do you know how to open that?" Prince Gumball asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You taught me in case there's an emergency, sir." The lolly maid answered. "I heard some noises, so I came down to check it out. On my way down Marshall was flying out. Are you alright your majesty?" The maid asked, making sure she didn't intrude too much.

"Uhm, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Uhmm, I'm gonna go clean up. Do you think you could clean up this mess for me?" Prince Gumball smiled as he pointed towards the smashed test tube.

"Of course," the maid smiled as she entered the lab.

"Also clean my schedule for tomorrow. I think I'm going to have another lazy day." The Prince said as he approached the maid and walked to the door.

"Sir, I'm sorry if I sound like I'm prying, but you can't just keep slacking off and avoiding all of your responsibilities." Peppermint Maid stated in a shy voice.

"I know, I know. Just one more day. I work really hard every day every year. I'm sure just a few days of me time is okay." Gumball sighed.

"But sir, it's almost been a week-"

"I'm going to be taking some time off, okay? I'll start working when I start working. I run this kingdom, and I have been running it for years. Sorry, but I decide what I can and can't do. Please, just clean this mess. I'll call you if I need anything else." Gumball said as he hurried out of the lab.

"Yes sir…" Peppermint Maid sighed worriedly as she looked at the door then over to where the smashed potion was.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Prince Gumball sighed heavily as he landed on his bed. He wrapped his arms around his body as he calmly breathed in the scent that stuck to his pyjama shirt. He didn't want to go out and have dinner, he wasn't all that hungry. He couldn't be bothered with his duties, his head was too cloudy. Part of his brain was trying to think about why Marshall Lee had been acting so weird while the other half was just thinking about Marshall Lee.

All of this thinking was starting to hurt his head. So he rolled over, pressing the shirt he had received as a gift many years ago into the bed along with his stomach. He grabbed some pillows, resting his head and closing his yes. He breathed in the sweet smells around him then stared into the back of his eyelids.

_Marshall Lee…  
>Marshall Lee…<br>Marshall Lee…  
>Marshall Lee…<em>

It was all he could think about. He tried to change his thought pattern, but they always returned to Marshall Lee. He was thinking about the silliest things. Marshall's smile. His hair. His eyes. His skin. The clothes he wore. The smooth sounds of his voice. He thought about the way they hugged each other, the way he felt Marshall Lee cry. He couldn't get him out of his head.

So he took it as a good opportunity to try and remember what had actually happened the previous night. Prince Gumball must have spent hours thinking about the vampire, trying to figure out what he was doing with his thoughts. He tightly closed his eyes and kept moving around in bed, trying to think of what happened. But it all remained a blur.

The feeling of someone watching him shook at his body. Gumball opened his eyes and turned towards the window. He noticed that it was now night time and the dark sky looked beautiful to him. Tonight really was beautiful. The stars seemed to shimmer more beautifully then they usually did. Gumball laughed at how cheesy his thoughts had become. While thinking his cheesy, cliché thoughts, he stared off into the night. For a second he thought he saw Marshall Lee, but it must've been his mind playing tricks on him because he was thinking about the vampire so much.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Love Potion - Part Four

The sun was still yet to rise as a playful smirk crept onto Marshall Lee's face. He flew up to the window of Prince Gumball's bedroom, watching the pink prince as he slept. It wasn't necessarily creepy of him to be watching the other male sleep; it was more like having a quick check up to make sure he wasn't dead or something ludicrous like that. The vampire sighed then looked around the room, making sure there wasn't anything that could randomly jump out at him. When he decided it was safe enough, he carefully crept inside.

Prince Gumball turned a little in his sleep. He made a soft mumbling noise that Marshall silently awed at. The vampire hovered across Gumball's bedroom floor. Once he found himself by Prince Gumball's bed, his playful smirk had turned into a sweet, content smile.

"I love you gummy butt~" Marshall sighed as he bent down. He pressed a small, silent kiss to Gumball's forehead. The small contact of the smooth, pink skin and his pursed lips was enough for Marshall Lee to want more. He licked his lips as the sugary flavor of Gumball's skin lingered over his mouth. Marshall Lee didn't want to go away, but he could sense the rising run behind him. "You're the real idiot, so stop acting so smart." Marshall huffed, remembering their little argument from the previous day.

Marshall Lee turned his back to Gumball and started to head out. Only he stopped at the sound of a certain prince's groggy morning voice. "Hey~ what're you doing here so early in the morning?" Marshall Lee instantly blushed. He awkwardly turned around to face Prince Gumball.

"Uh- I was just making sure you were definitely resting… Y'know… You've probably had a really big week and all…" Marshall Lee said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Get over here…" Prince Gumball hoarsely commanded.

"I'm not your bitch," Marshall said as he moved towards the window.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer. Get your little vampire ass over here or else…" Prince Gumball impatiently demanded as he sat up, pulling his sheets over his body. Gumball's finger viciously pointed at the space on the bed next to him.

"Oh? Is that a threat?" Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow as he moved closer to the bed. He stopped moving when his eyes caught a glimpse of the prince's pyjamas. "Wait a second… Is that…"Prince Gumball instantly blushed then grabbed the hem of the shirt. He pulled it up over his head and threw it away from him so quickly Marshall Lee found it hard to register that Gumball had just stripped. Then Marshall realized… Gumball had just stripped.

"Just come here right away." Prince Gumball blushed. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes then plopped himself down on the bed next to Gumball. As soon as the vampire sat down on the sheets silence was spread between both of them. Marshall Lee stared at Gumball, who was carelessly staring back.

"Soooo… We just gonna sit here all morning orrrrr~?" Marshall Lee questioned as he sat with an awkward stare in Gumball's direction. He started to tap his hands on his lap as he averted his eyes from Gumball and checked out the bedroom some more.

"No silly," Gumball chuckled. "I need to ask a favour of you…" Prince Gumball stated. Marshall Lee was slightly surprised by the prince's statement.

"A favour?" Marshall Lee smirked. "What kind of favour?"

"I need you to kiss me." As soon as the sentence left Gumballs mouth Marshall Lee had jumped off the bed again.

"No way. Nuh-uh. I'm not falling for your 'let me taste you' and your 'kiss me' crap. I'm done with that shit." Marshall said as he started to move towards the window. Only the sun had already risen enough to be able to burn Marshall's skin. Marshall Lee hissed as his skin started to boil and blister. He had come thinking he wasn't going to stay for long, so he didn't bring anything to prepare himself for a walk home during the day. To make his skin stop sizzling, Marshall Lee grabbed the curtains and drew them shut.

"No-no, this time it's for science." Prince Gumball said as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"For science?" Marshall asked through a strained voice. He could feel his skin healing from the darkness of the room. The sunlight slightly oozed through the edges of the curtains, but not enough for it to affect Marshall considering there was no direct sunlight touching him. But from the sunlight earlier, feeling his skin relax to his surroundings was somewhat pleasant.

"Of course it's for science. So please, come back over here and kiss me." Prince Gumball shrugged; he was still acting as if this was an everyday thing. As if it was part of his princely-routine.

"Fine, I'll kiss you once. Then I'm going home." Marshall Lee stated as he strode across the room. Not really caring all that much, he grabbed onto Prince Gumballs bare, pink bicep to pull the prince closer to him. Marshall Lee made Gumball straighten his body a little as he bent down to hiss him.

Marshall Lee's lips barley even brushed against Gumballs and shivers already racked their spines. Marshall Lee watched Gumball close his eyes as their lips touched. They stayed in that same position; Marshall holding Gumball as their lips pressed together. Their mouths didn't move for a while. Then to Marshall Lee's surprise, Gumball had started to move his lips. Prince Gumball initiated a proper kiss between them. A kiss that started to become deeper and full of passion. They pulled away for a quick second to breathe properly before their lips were nipping one another's again.

They pecked each other's lips multiple times before widening their mouths and going for something deeper. Their lips continued to move together; although the kiss grew to be somewhat sloppy it felt good in every, immensely pleasurable way it could. Prince Gumball's lips tasted of sugary candy, making Marshall Lee want more. Whereas to Gumball, a familiar flavour danced around in his mouth as he and Marshall continued to kiss. Gumball couldn't remember where he had tasted it, nor could he remember why it tasted so good. Because the only thing that ran through his mind was how much he wanted more.

Marshall Lee carefully slipped his tongue into Gumball's mouth. To which Prince Gumball responded by rubbing his own tongue against Marshall's at the same time as sucking their faces closer together. Marshall's mind literally slapped him, making him realize what was happening. He tried to pull away, but Gumball pulled him back in for more.

Prince Gumball raised his arms to wrap them around Marshall Lee's neck. Marshall let go of Gumballs arm so he could wrap his arms around Gumball's waist. At the same time, their kiss never broke and Gumball pulled Marshall Lee's body closer to his; practically pulling the vampire king on top of him. They struggled to breathe through their noses as their fiery kiss only became heavier with passion. Each tender touch of each other's lips was starting to drive them insane.

Prince Gumball stopped kissing back all of a sudden. A throbbing pain started to bang against the insides of his skull, making him gasp and hold his head. He started to rub his temples as he tightly closed his eyes. Marshall Lee sat up, straddling Gumballs waist as he waited for the prince to calm down. At first he thought he had done something wrong, so he sat there licking his lips, waiting for Gumball to scold him. But the ache in Prince Gumball's head only became worse.

"Hey- are you alright?" Marshall's voice was faint to Gumball's ears. Gumball carefully opened his eyes as he slowly lowered his hands.

"Marshall…" Prince Gumball said the vampires name in a soft voice. Marshall Lee stared at the prince in worry, hoping to glob that he didn't do anything wrong. "I remember…" Gumball said in a voice just over a whisper.

"You remember?" Marshall's voice wavered with emotions.

"You need to leave…" Prince Gumball said as he bowed his head, keeping his eyes tightly shut. Marshall Lee stared at Gumball, biting on his own lower lip.

"But- wait- if you remember then-"

"-meet me at Fiona's just after sunset tonight." Prince Gumball said, still not moving from his space on the bed. Marshall stared at him before he sighed, flying off of the bed. He moved to the window then stopped, remembering it was still day time. He looked around the prince's room then back to the bed Gumball was crouching on.

"Uhm… Can I borrow an umbrella or something?" Marshall Lee didn't want to talk too much, he could see the prince was in pain. Assuming he was the cause of the pain guilt started to weigh his stomach down. Approaching him would be too straightforward of him, so he decided against it. Marshall Lee was scared Gumball would yell at him or tell him to never see him again. He just needed time on his own; time to relax and figure everything out. Marshall also wanted to ask about why he was supposed to go to Fiona's house, but he settled for just asking for an umbrella.

"Yeah… There should be one leaning by my desk." Prince Gumball's voice was strained. Marshall hesitantly reached for the pink umbrella that he saw leaning in the small corner the side of the desk and the wall created. He picked it up then fought the urge to go and comfort Gumball. The prince needed to be alone by the looks of it. So Marshall Lee turned to look at him as he opened the umbrella up.

"Thanks…" Marshall said softly as he opened up the window and curtain. He hissed a little but used the umbrella to block the light.

"Hey Marshall…" Prince Gumball's voice was soft as it touched Marshall's pointed ears.

"Hmm?" Marshall hummed softly as he turned to face the prince.

"You should be careful with umbrellas. Opening them inside or under a roof is bad luck." Gumball said as he crawled under the sheets. "I'd hate for you to have bad luck…" Marshall Lee chuckled at the adorable comment. He decided leaving without another word would be best for the situation. And so, the vampire flew out of the window as fast as he could.

Prince Gumball nuzzled his face into the pillow. His head was throbbing as fast as his heart was. All of the memories of that wonderful night started bombarding his mind, making him groan in pain but sigh with happiness. His feelings conflicted as he thought about the Vampire King.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Marshall Lee 'carefully' threw the umbrella into the corner of his house where his other umbrellas sat. His skin was slightly blistered from parts of the sun that had accidentally found his skin. He lazily walked through his house then dropped onto his almost stone like couch. He closed his eyes, allowing thoughts of Gumball o fill is mind. That was when he started to worry about how the prince was feeling. He could be thinking anything about him.

"I don't need to worry about _him_… Pfft… I'm better than that…" Marshall said to himself as he huffed and sat up. He looked around his house, deciding a little guitar playing would help bring his mind to an easier state. Worrying about someone special to you was always a pain in the ass.

…_Someone special to you….. _

Marshall stopped all of his movements and started to think to himself. He brought his thumb to his mouth, placing the trimmed nail between his top and bottom row of teeth as he thought. He started to wonder what Gumball was to him, and what he was to Gumball. He wondered about what the prince was thinking about him, and whether Prince Gumball was actually special to him. He sighed, not wanting to think about any of it at all. If all of his thoughts were a piece of paper, he would scrunch it up and throw it away. But at the same time he would neatly fold it and tuck it into his pocket, knowing he would want to look back on it later.

Marshall Lee sighed irritably as he stood up and grabbed his guitar. Once he was holding the axe bass, he simply started to float in the one spot. He crossed his legs as he sat in the air, holding his guitar as he started to play; still thinking about that stupid prince.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Fiona and Cake's treehouse looked almost warm and cozy from downstairs. You could see the faint, warm yellow light that was inside through the windows. Marshall Lee stared at it before he knocked on the wooden door. He was contemplating just letting himself in, but he wasn't in the mood for stupid games. Thinking about that even surprised him. He sighed then leaned against the door frame, lazily knocking on the door again while he waited for an answer. The door finally opened and Cake was revealed. The cat hissed and glared up at the vampire.

"He's up stairs with Fiona," she spoke short and sharp. The cat pulled the door further open then simply walked away. Marshall Lee suddenly felt like he was in trouble; as if he was walking into a place he wasn't supposed to be in. A pool of terrible feelings started to swell up deeply in his stomach. He felt like he was about to go and receive some sort of death sentence. He gulped and tried to repress these horrible feelings as he followed far behind Cake.

The two entered the appeared in the lounge room where Prince Gumball sat far away from Fiona. Marshall Lee felt like the awkward feelings in area were only weighing down the swelling sensation in his gut even more. He nervously looked at Gumball, and his body instantly felt numb. He had never felt like that before. He felt like he could hardly move. Prince Gumball's eyes slowly looked up at Marshall, making Marshall Lee's breath catch in his throat. He awkwardly moved across the room and decided to just sit in a hovering like position with his legs crossed by the door. Cake took her 'rightful' place by Fiona, her glares at Marshall making the room feel even more uncomfortable.

Fiona cleared her throat then looked from Gumball to Marshall awkwardly. "Soooooo~" she uneasily sang. "What brings you both here?"

"Yeah? Why has Gumball been sulking over there while we had to _wait _for you Hmm? What happened" Cake bluntly asked. Fiona lightly elbowed her with a soft glare.

"Don't be too harsh…" Fiona said softly.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you guys before dinner… But we need to talk about that potion Fiona." Prince Gumball stated. The human's hands started to slightly sweat as she smiled nervously at everyone. She started to rub the back of her neck as she looked form Cake to Gumball to Marshall.

"Yeah… The potion… Right…"

"You have to tell us everything about it." Gumball stated. Marshall Lee started to awkwardly play with his fingers and thumbs as he listened to everyone talk. He started to worry about Prince Gumball hating him, especially if he remembered what happened. He hated the fact he had forgotten, but he didn't really get an overall reaction on how Gumball felt about remembering it.

Marshall Lee's heart would've stopped if it was beating. He had to clench his shirt while his eyes widened. The thought of Gumball really hating him brought pain to his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He and Gumball hardly got along, but that was just Marshall trying to suppress his feelings. Prince Gumball noticed how stiff Marshall looked, but he was too embarrassed to speak to the vampire.

"No way. I'm not saying anything." Fiona blushed. Prince Gumball stared at the human sternly.

"Fiona, _please_… I need to know everything about it. Uhm… Marshall Lee and I have some things to sort out… So we need as much information as possible, and the Magic Woman was far from helpful…" Fiona stared at Gumball, realizing how desperate the prince looked. She sighed as her cheeks started to heat up with a bright red blush.

"Fine…" She mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at her black shoes. "The Magic Woman gave it to me. Cake and I were having a fight about my crush… So I stormed out and started complaining y'know… to clear my head…" Marshall Lee breathed carefully so he could listen to Fiona's voice. "Then she came up to me and started being annoying, like she usually is. Then she offered me to try her new Love Potion. I wasn't interested or anything but I ended up taking it so she would shut up. She said that it was a potion that would lead the consumer to their soul mate or something. Like- when you take it you would get this really bad craving for your one true love or whatever. I didn't really trust it cause to me it sounded really stupid." Fiona's voice started to get quieter as she spoke.

"So I ended up giving it to Gumball as a test. I didn't think it was going to work, and I was hoping you had a craving for someone else… Maybe it was faulty or something since it sent you to Marshall… Gumball I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." Fiona apologized frantically.

"That's fine. Thank you. Is that all she said?" Marshall gathered enough courage to keep his eyes on Prince Gumball longer than half a second. He realized that something about Gumball felt fake. He stood up straight with a large grin on his face; as if everything in the world right now was perfectly fine. Marshall started to think about how Fiona said the potion could have been faulty. For a second he felt excited thinking that Gumball's one true love was him. But that feeling was shot down at the thought of the potion being faulty.

"That's all I know… I'm really sorry…" Fiona apologized again. Cake just stared at the human female and sighed. She felt that she had no place in the conversation right now, but she couldn't help herself.

"Shouldn't you apologies to Pale Face? I mean, he had the prince go to his house wanting to be tasted and all…" Cake stated as if she was simply brushing off the statement. She closed her eyes then started to walk away, deciding now was a good time to leave the room.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry Marshall…" Fiona almost stuttered. Marshall simply shrugged then watched Gumball carefully, waiting for some sort of difference in his stance.

"Marshall? Are you ready to go?" Gumball asked as he casually walked over to the vampire. Marshall Lee just stared at the prince, not thinking of any way to respond other than to stare at him. Marshall knew how ridiculous the both of them were being. He was being ridiculous for giving up on how he felt whereas Gumball was just being weird by hiding his actual feelings.

"Are you sure you wanna go? I can make you something to say sorry if you want… You're both welcome tp stay here as long as you like… Really…" Fiona's voice made her sound as though she was absolutely desperate for the two men to stay. But Gumball had other things in mind.

"The offer is really sweet, but we really need to get going…" Prince Gumball smiled. "Thank you so much for everything," he said with an overly cheesy and forced smile. He turned then started to make his leave. It took Marshall Lee a while to figure out what he was doing.

"Marshall? You okay?" Fiona sweetly asked.

"Mmph…" Marshall said, he hardly blinked and his face looked pained. So many different things ran through his body. He blinked slowly before turning and following Gumball out.

"That was weird…" Fiona sighed as she moved her blonde fringe away from her face.

"You were hoping Gumball would come for you weren't you…" Cake yelled from another room.

"Oh shut up!" Fiona blushed darkly.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Love Potion - Part Five

Marshall Lee found it close to impossible to stop wondering about Prince Gumball. Many days had passed since the _'Love Potion' _incident, yet those many days felt like the many long years within many long centuries. The Vampire King hardly left his house as those same old thoughts about Prince Gumball tied him to his bedroom. He wanted to know all about him, but Marshall knew that he would probably never get close with Gumball.

A random knock on the door shook the vampire out of his thoughts. At first he thought it was just his imagination; he thought there was no knock at all. Until the familiar sound of something banging against his wooden front door sounded through the house, followed by a well known voice that called out his name. Marshall looked down at the piece of paper underneath his hands. He hadn't realize how much he had written down over the time that had passed. Lacking the need to sleep, eat and drink made it hard to realize how much time actually goes by. Especially when he'd been alive for so long that his sense of time was only good for music.

The knocking started to get annoying. The consistent banging almost giving the vampire a headache. Marshall Lee stood up and floated downstairs, leaving his highly personal writing behind him. He went down and looked at the door. On the wooden door there was a small window with a curtain that fit it perfectly. Marshall Lee drew the small curtain enough to look outside. He huffed in annoyance when he saw nobody there.

Marshall decided on opening the door instead of aimlessly staring out the window. He was confused further when he looked down to see Cake tapping her foot against the wooden floorboards beneath her. Marshall hesitantly opened the door, giving the cat a look of confusion.

"Finally!" Cake yelled as soon as the door was opened. Marshall Lee stared down at her with no interest whatsoever.

"What do you want?" Marshall bitterly spat. He tried to hide his blush when random flashbacks of Gumball demanding to taste the vampire flashed through his mind. Cake rolled her eyes then made a move to push herself past Marshall, only to be stopped by the vampires now outstretched leg.

"Not gonna let me in?" Cake asked. Marshall Lee raised his eyebrow as his stare on the cat only became more intense.

"No," Marshall simply answered.

"How rude," Cake sighed as she stood awkwardly at the door.

"What do you want?" Marshall Lee asked again. Cake shrugged and disregarded how weird Marshall's behavior was.

"Fiona and I had a race to your place. She's real worried…" Cake stated. For a second she had a worried look on her face but she shook it off harder then she can shake her bacon. "I'm not worried at all- I just don't turn down a good race." Cake 'clarified'.

"Hmmph…" Marshall breathed then pushed himself past Cake, closing his front door behind him. While he did this, he pushed the cat away from his house. "I'm gonna go out for a bit…" Marshall stated.

"Y'know the suns out right?" Cake stated.

"Yeah…" Marshall said as he walked through the cave. Cake watched the vampire disappear out the cave in which his home was. Cake just sighed then sat down in front of the door, deciding she would wait for Fiona.

The sun burning and blistering his skin felt somewhat nice to Marshall. He had been thinking about the stupid candy Prince so much lately that he felt like every feeling in his body had been numbed even though it clearly wasn't. This made the feeling of pain somewhat pleasurable as the sensations of his flesh sizzling reminded him of what he could physically feel.

The burns and blisters were starting to be too much for his thousand year old body, so he took in a deep breath and hurried to the nearest tree. To his favour, the tree produced many apples as well as some much needed shade. The vampire flew up to an especially shady branch, finding there was enough shade to block out the sun.

Marshall Lee reached up and grabbed an apple, plucking it off of its branch to bring it to his mouth. His fangs became bared as the sharp teeth pierced the fruit. He then started to suck on the apple, draining it of the red colouring. He licked his lips, realizing he hadn't consumed any red for longer then he should have. Marshall sighed then tossed the apple away from him, listening as the now grey fruit hit the grass. He reached up to grab another piece, smiling at how shiny and juicy it looked.

While sucking the red out of apples, he still couldn't get that dumb prince out of his head. "What's so fucking good about him anyway? So what if the potion was messed up. Only special people get a taste of someone as hot as me," Marshall huffed. He sucked even harder on the apple before throwing it away to grab another one. Marshall almost froze when thoughts of him missing Gumball and his wish for the potion to have been legit started to nag at the corner of his brain. He shook his head, deciding to focus on the apple as it lost it's colour.

Around thirteen apples later, Marshall Lee found himself sucking on good old apple number fourteen. He savored this one by slowly sucking it then discarding it like the others. Instead of hearing the familiar noise of the apple hitting the ground, he heard it hit something closer to him with the addition of a female yelp.

When Marshall looked down, he saw Fiona rubbing the top of her white hat covered head. "Ow dude- I was just coming up to surprise you," Fiona grumbled.

"Heh, I didn't see you there…" Marshall tried to laugh at her. The situation would have been one that called for infinite laughter. But Marshall Lee was in no mood for something as simple as an entertaining laugh.

"Oi- are you alright or what?" Fiona asked as she swung her way up onto the same branch as Marshall. Marshall Lee tried to avoid looking at Fiona by staring down at his impressive pile of grey apples.

"I'm awesome. Just super tired." Marshall Lee answered as he rested against the tree trunk his back was pressing into. Fiona positioned herself in front of Marshall with both of her legs dangling off one of the sides. Fiona looked at Marshall carefully, not seeing anything past his poker face.

"Are you upset about Gumball?" Fiona's question made Marshall Lee physically tense up. Fiona saw the way all of his muscles contracted as the question left her mouth.

"Go away…" Marshall said in a soft voice.

"Look man, I'm really sorry about what happened. I really didn't think it was going to turn out this way… The potion must have been wrong or something- Magic Woman could have been playing some sort of sick trick. But- Wait- you're in the sun without any protection! What if you get burnt?" Fiona spoke with a thick layer of worry in her voice.

"I'm avoiding the sun. That's why I'm under this tree. Plus Cake's at my place so chilling in the sun is _way _better then speaking with her… No offense…" Marshall said softly as he pulled one of his legs up to his chest. He now had one leg folded so that he could rest his elbow on it while the other hung off the tree like both of Fiona's did.

"Here~" Fiona chewed on her bottom lip as she pulled one of her shoulders back. The human then flung her backpack forwards so that she could open up the green carrier and reach inside. Her hand rummaged around until she made a satisfied humming noise and pulled a few things out. Marshall raised an eyebrow as he watched the human put her bag back onto her back. "Take these," she offered out her hand that was holding some odd material.

"What is it?" Marshall Lee questioned.

"For you silly," Fiona giggled, not really answering Marshall's initial question. Marshall Lee sighed for the millionth time that day as he grabbed what was being offered to him. When he got to see it for himself he knew that it was a definite nope. He held the items back out to Fiona, but Fiona refused to take them back. "I don't want you to get hurt. Plus you need to get back to your old self. You're no fun anymore." Fiona pouted as she jumped off the branch.

The human landed somewhat gracefully onto the ground. Until she took a step forwards which resulted in Fiona falling over. Marshall stared blankly at her. "I still don't want them," Marshall stated.

"The old Marshall would have… But y'know… Whatever. I'm still racing Cake so I might see you later. Depends on when you get home." Fiona winked then smiled at him. "Try not to think about Gumball too much." Fiona's comment brought a blush to Marshall Lee's face. The cheesy expression making Fiona's face unwillingly heat up.

"Whatever," Marshall muttered, tightening his grip on the soft material in his hands. Fiona stared at him for a moment, trying to make sense of what could be going on in Marshall Lee's head. But she realized how bad of an option that would be for the both of them, so she left the subject alone.

"Uh- see ya!" Fiona chirped happily. She placed two fingers on her forehead in a salute like fashion before pushing her hand forward with a wink before running away. Marshall rolled his eyes then looked down at his hands. He was holding a pair of silky baby pink elbow high gloves, a white and pink fan to match as well as a sloppy pink hat Fiona had somehow managed to force into her bag. Everything was just so… Pink…

Marshall just held onto the items, having no intention of using them at all. As time continued to pass on, the sun had started to change direction. Eventually the sun was starting to directly hit Marshall Lee's skin which resulted in unwanted pain. Earlier he wanted to feel it, but now was just not the right time. Feeling too lazy to move, he slipped on the largely brimmed hat and gloves. He felt overly feminine but they managed to protect him from the sun better then the leaves and trees.

As the sun would shine more and more onto Marshall, the more shelter he needed. He flicked out the fan, using it as a way to protect him from the sun rays even further.

"Help!" Someone below Marshall Lee yelled. The vampire looked down, seeing Cinnamon Bun trying to jump up to him. All Marshall Lee could do was stare until he snapped himself out of his thoughts about _you know who _again.

"You alright?" He asked. Marshall honestly did not care for the stupid candy person, but it didn't look like she was going to go away any time soon. By this point he had already forgotten about the stupid hat and gloves he was wearing.

"Help!" She yelled again. Marshall Lee grunted in annoyance as he easily glided down from the branch. He stood in front of Cinnamon Bun for a moment before asking what was wrong. "Can't find home. Wondered too far," the delicious bun innocently answered.

"Need help getting there?" Marshall asked.

"Gumball… To Gumball…" Cinnamon Bun stated. She looked somewhat helpless as her little green dress blew in the wind. The sound of Gumballs name stuck to the back of his mind as he tried to think of a way get the prince out of his head. He glanced at the grass before returning his gaze to the sweet woman. He felt as though a light bulb had just magically appeared on top of his head, and it blinked to life as an idea had struck him.

"I'll take you home. C'mon," Marshall slipped out of the tree and landed on the ground. He tucked the fan into his pocket then held his hand down in Cinnamon Buns direction. The candy person helplessly wrapped her much smaller hand around the vampires. She smiled happily as Marshall led them in the direction of the candy kingdom.

Marshall Lee was planning on using the lost Cinnamon Bun as an excuse to talk with Gumball. He wanted to try and see where the prince's feelings were at. Everything about Prince Gumball was starting to eat away at Marshall's existence. Marshall Lee could hardly function properly with the possibility of Gumball not liking him. Knowing how the prince really felt would at least let his mind settle, at least a little bit.

Cinnamon Bun started to almost skip with excitement. Marshall Lee thought that she must have known they were almost at the candy kingdom. Like usual, the gates were wide open and welcomed whoever requested entry. So Marshall and Cinnamon Bun casually walked in.

Marshall Lee headed in the direction of the princes home, but stopped to look down at the candy woman.

"Do you know your way around from here?" He boringly asked. The woman shook her head, making her little bow rustle on her head.

"Gumball~" she groaned. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes, feeling like he was just tugging the candy person along now. As he walked through the kingdom, he could basically feel everyone's eyes on him. He hardly ever came into the sickening kingdom, and when he did it was usually at night. Seeing a vampire must have been a surprise for the candy people, but Marshall had ran out of fucks to give.

Marshall Lee knocked on the large palace doors, releasing his grip on Cinnamon Buns hand. Cinnamon Bun looked around, her eyes looking doey-er than ever. The doors swung open, making Marshall Lee's throat catch in his throat. To his surprise, Gumball had opened it. Prince Gumball smiled widely.

"Marshall, I wasn't expecting you today." The Prince grinned.

"I'm just returning this," Marshall said as he pointed a thumb at the candy woman. Gumball averted his eyes to Cinnamon Bun then looked at Marshall again. He stared at the vampire for a moment, almost choking on his erupting laughter.

"Heh- pffft~" Gumball then couldn't help himself as a fit of laughter broke from his lips.

"What's so funny?" Marshall Lee deeply blushed.

"What-" Gumball breathed, trying to calm himself down. "What are you wearing? It looks so… Pretty…" Gumball laughed.

"Huh?" Marshall Lee looked down to see his usual outfit. With the addition of a fan poking out of his pocket and the rather girly accessories Fiona had given him (i.e. the cute pink gloves that reached his elbows). "Oh! No- uh- Fiona-"Marshall stuttered as he ripped the hat and gloves away from his body as well as throwing the fan into the ground. The sun instantly found his skin, making him hiss then jump inside the castle.

As Marshall leapt inside the castle, he had accidentally pushed Gumball in with him. The sudden push resulted in the both of them falling down onto the castle's eatable floor. The two of them huffed as Cinnamon Bun giggled to herself, playing with the hem of her dress.

"M-Mar-"

"-Do you like me? At all? Like, even a little bit?" Marshall suddenly inquired as determination for an answer rolled into his body. Marshall Lee was now straddling Gumball, holding himself up on either side of the prince's head as he intensely stared down. Gumball looked up into Marshall Lee's darkly coloured eyes, no emotions changing at all on either of their faces. The question was a shock to the both of them.

"Marshall, you're being ridiculous. Remove yourself from my body now." Gumball said as he awkwardly tried to move away from the vampire. Marshall didn't bother to bring the stupid candy person all the way back here so that he wouldn't get some sort of answer out of the prince.

"Do you like me?" Marshall asked again.

"Of course not, Marshall, I don't _like _you. Especially not in that sort of likeable way." Gumball answered as if his response meant nothing at all. If the words were a sharp knife, they would have stabbed Marshall so harshly in the heart that it would have started back up again just to drop a thousand feet through his stomach and rip to tiny shreds. Marshall felt his entire body churn and twist into nothing. Despite the thousands of horrible feelings eating at his insides, his face stayed blank and expressionless. Marshall watched Gumball's lips continued to move, but his ears refused to register any of the words that would come out.

"I'm leaving now…" Marshall stated as he hovered up from Gumballs body. He looked down at his own feet before facing his back to the gummy prince.

"It's still daytime, I don't mind if you stay-"

"-I'm leaving." Marshall didn't even speak in response. He just felt the need to state his departure one last time as more of a way of convincing himself that he was leaving more than anything else. Gumball sat up and watched Marshall disappear into the blistering sun.

"He could've taken his pretty accessories… He looked kinda cute with them…" Prince Gumball pouted.

"He look sadded…" Cinnamon Bun stated.

"Oh- thanks for bringing him here by the way. I hope it wasn't too hard…" Gumball smiled as he stood up, flicking a small gumball into the candy woman's open hands. The gumball bounced off though and landed somewhere on the floor. Gumball, still shaken up by his confession to Marshall and the way everything had happened so quickly, just let out a sigh to try and calm his nerves. "I bet he didn't hear a word I said…" Gumball shrugged as he closed his doors, turning around to return to his business.

While Marshall Lee was zooming home, the sun decided to beat even harder upon his dead skin. He could feel himself blistering and he realized is skin had gotten that much sun today that it would take more than a few days to properly heal. He hadn't seen sunlight like this since he was alive. The heat and sun was starting to eat at him, making him cough and feel as if he was on fire. He stopped flying and looked around him, heading for the nearest house he could find.

He was quick to approach the house, opening the door and racing inside. He slammed it shut behind him then panted; decided he would stay here for a little. Marshall Lee sat down with his back pressed against the door while his eyes wondered around the small house he was in. The house was small and looked abandoned, so in a way Marshall wasn't trespassing if no one actually lived here. This made Marshall relax into the door a little more as he sat in the supposedly unoccupied house.

Marshall Lee cringed when he heard a playful voice question his presence. "Ooooooh I always knew a pretty man would run to me one day…" the woman added.

"Ugh… What do you want?" Marshall could recognize the annoying voice without opening his eyes.

"You came into my home…" The Magic Woman spoke with a grin. Marshall Lee opened his eyes, sighing irritably.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit. It was the first house I saw and I thought it was empty…" Marshall Lee stated as he moved into a standing position. He thought he was standing up, but it was more like he was just hovering over the ground by the front door.

"I was making a new potion anyway. Word spells are starting to get quite annoying," she said cheerily. The woman started to randomly dance around the room, flailing her arms and legs like the crazy woman she is. The word potion struck harshly through Marshall's mind. That was when a terrible idea came to mind, and he voiced it on an even more terrible whim.

"Do you have any of those Love Potions left? Y'know the one you gave to Fiona?" Marshall asked carefully. The Magic Woman blinked for a moment before smirking, practically doing a back flip with excitement.

"Why of course I do! Would you like some? I accidentally made too much so I need to get rid of them anyway." The woman smiled as she started to walk around her messy home.

"Just one will do…" Marshall Lee miserably stated.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

_**To Be Continued~**_

_~A/N: I'm super duper sorry for the late update and this boring little note. But Cinnamon Buns Genderbend is just Cinnamon Bun, right? I wasn't sure if he had a specific name as a female. Cause the big difference in his Genderbend is a little dress, a cute ass bow and some eyelashes… But… Ugh I dunno xD I hope you're enjoying it so far too and I promise to update as soon as I get off my lazy bum (or put DMMD down)! ~_


	6. Chapter 6

Love Potion – Part Six

"Alright, so you know how it works right? Wait- of course you do!" The Magic Woman smugly grinned. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes as he watched the woman sway easily through her home. Marshall Lee hovered above the ground, ignoring the occasional 'this is a bad idea' that ran through his head. "Aaaaaaaand here you go~" The Magic Woman grinned as she threw a vile full of sparkly pink liquid in Marshall Lee's direction. The vampire easily caught the potion before giving the woman a questioning glance.

"And you're sure it works properly?"Marshall asked carefully as Fiona's voice traced his thoughts;_ 'So I ended up giving it to Gumball as a test. I didn't think it was going to work, and I was hoping you had a craving for someone else… Maybe it was faulty or something since it sent you to Marshall.' _The vampire shook his head as if it would shake her voice out of it. He sighed and looked up at the Magic Woman.

"I'm positive it works. Believe it or not the Ice Queen has actually used it quite a bit. She keeps craving the same person so she believes it doesn't work. But the more she tries it the more I know it's working. You only have one soul mate. Soul mates have different meanings from where I come from. Some people here actually believe that when your soul is created its split into two halves. So when you find your soul mate you find the other half to you." To Marshall the Magic Woman didn't sound like her usual self. She sounded serious for once. She looked down at her other potions with a sentimental type of expression. Marshall wondered whether she was remembering something (or someone) special to her.

The Magic Woman shook her head a little then grinned before she started to dance around the room. "You should come back once you've used it! I wanna know how it goes this time," the woman giggled.

"How much did you want for it?" Marshall asked as he tucked the potion into his pocket.

"Hmmmmm…" The Magic Woman tapped a slender finger against her bottom lip as she thought. "Consider it a little sorry for the inconvenience of your last purchase…" She said with a grin.

"I haven't bought anything from you before…" Marshall stated.

"You were affected by the last potion that was given away, so in a way you are. Just take it! And have fun, okay!" The woman grinned as she spun around, somehow disappearing into thin air. Marshall blinked for a second before he shook his head and looked out the small broken window. He felt slightly relieved to see the sun setting, which meant his skin wouldn't hurt under the sun's harmful rays for too much longer. He looked around, making sure there wasn't anything else he needed before making his own departure.

A loud thud and a grunt stopped him from leaving though. When he turned around he saw The Magic Woman had fallen onto the ground and was currently tangled in her own limbs. "Dammit…" She cussed.

"You alright?" Marshall Lee miserably asked.

"Get out!" The woman laughed loudly. Marshall shook his head with a small laugh himself before quickly leaving.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"Argh~" Marshall groaned as he slid down the backside of his own door. He moved to hover a little over the ground as he waited for his blistered skin to cool down. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing steadily before pulling the potion out of his pocket. He pulled it out, looking it up and down before sighing angrily.

"This is probably the worst idea I've ever had…" Marshall Lee muttered as he pulled the cork out of the top of the vile. He inhaled deeply before bringing the brim to his lips. He pursed his lips around the container before tilting his head back, consuming the liquid. His eyes widened the second the flavour exploded in his mouth, making him desperately suck on the vile to drain it of every last drop.

The pink, sparkly potion tasted surprisingly good. The taste was oddly familiar. It was sweet and reminded him of the best thing he had ever tasted. He couldn't quite put a finger on what it tasted like, and it started to irritate him. He threw the vile across the room, not caring about the way it broke and shattered as he ran his tongue across the insides of his mouth. He licked his lips then stayed still for a moment.

"Well that was useless…" Marshall huffed as he moved to stand up. As soon as his feet touched the ground a horrible feeling sank through his stomach, making him cringe and lean forwards, holding his stomach tightly. Marshall Lee's mouth suddenly dried up as the disgusting feelings pooled and wheeled around in his stomach. His already pale face drained even further of its colour as is legs gave out, making him fall forwards and cough. He looked around groggily as that sweet flavour continued to linger in his mouth.

Marshall Lee grunted as he struggled to hover closer to his bedroom. Eventually he gave up and collapsed on his couch, feeling sicker than ever. His whole body felt weak and numb, making him sigh angrily as annoyance started to bubble up inside of him. But he felt too weak to care, and gave into the unconscious state that was eating at him.

Darkness started to seep into his lines of vision as all feelings and sensations left his body. All except that one flavour that stuck inside his mouth.

Marshall Lee shot up into a sitting position, his head throbbing in pain as he frantically flicked his head back and forth. He looked around, realizing he wasn't in his own home. He started to pant, on the verge of hyperventilating as he quickly stood up. His knees gave in though, which resulted in him falling onto a wooden floor.

After a few moments of confusion and slight fear, Marshall's surroundings finally made sense. For a split second he thought he actually was at home, but he remembered that Fiona and Cake owned this house now. He hovered in one spot, licking his dry lips. His stomach sank when he could no longer taste the potion he had consumed. His brain was foggy and he could hardly think right, which made him feel weak and useless.

"Oh! Cake! Marshall's awake!" Fiona happily yelled as she approached Marshall. Her voice was sharp and pierced his brain, making him flinch as she got closer to him step by step.

"G- Go away…" Marshall weakly said as he turned away from the human. Fiona froze her movements, staring at Marshall Lee with a questioning glance.

"You've been out for like three days. Maybe even more. We went to check up on you and you didn't wake up. We were really worried y'know… Even Cake was worried…" Fiona said softly as she stared at the back of Marshall's head. Marshall's head suddenly felt heavy and all he wanted to do was go home. His mouth randomly started salivating, so he had to quickly suck in his drool before it leaked out.

"Do you have any apples?" Marshall quietly asked. Fiona stared at him, almost frozen in her spot before nodding. "Y-yeah- I do." She answered as she started looking around.

"What's going on Fiona?" Cake's sassy voice entered the room, making Marshall's tense body stiffen. "Oh- you're finally up."

"Shut up," Marshall Lee weakly snapped as he kept his back to the females. Fiona walked to stand in front of Marshall. She offered him a juicy looking apple with a smile as sweet as the taste he was craving. He took it from her and turned his head to the side while quickly sucking the apples flavour and colour away. He threw the dead looking fruit into the ground and licked his lips. There was no flavour to the apple at all, which he found highly unusual. He licked his lips again, letting his tongue feel the inside of his mouth as he tried to figure out what he needed.

"Are you alright dude? You look dead," Fiona said worriedly.

"I _am _dead." Marshall said simply as he shrugged. Marshall's eyes had dark bags hanging beneath him and his skin was unnaturally pale, even for a vampire. He looked weak with the way he moved and everything about him just looked shit. Just like how he was feeling.

"Do you want some tea? Cake makes great honey and lemon tea, it's so sweet! I usually have it when I'm feeling sick," Fiona tried to speak with a positive tone to try and improve Marshall Lee's mood. Her optimistic qualities were only sickening to the vampire.

"Thanks for looking after me and all, but I need to go." Marshall said as the word sweet ringing in his ears. The flavour he craved was sweet. He needed something sweet. Something really sweet. But the vampire couldn't put a finger on what it was that he wanted.

"Nuh-uh! You're not going anywhere looking like that," Fiona said as she quickly grabbed onto Marshalls bicep. The feeling of her hand gripping him sent pain from where she held him all the way down his body. Marshall reflexively jerked his arm and body away from Fiona.

"Can you just fuck off already!" Marshall yelled, his voice scratching at his throat with pain. Fiona was slightly taken aback from the outburst, whereas Cake was instantly furious.

"Don't you _dare _talk to a lady like that!" The cat yelled.

"If you don't wanna be spoken to that way then _**fuck off.**_" Marshall bitterly spat.

"Y'know what? Just get out. Fiona, we don't need him here anymore. Now he's just overstaying his visit." Cake said coldly.

"I was leaving anyway," Marshall's voice was a little croaky but Fiona felt hurt from the bitter tone he was using. She was too stunned to do anything except hold onto Cake's little kitty paw as she watched Marshall miserably leave.

_Sweet… Sweet…. Sweet….  
>Something sweet…<br>But what?_

Marshall Lee looked up into the night sky, being thankful he woke up at such a late hour. Marshall Lee walked across the long grassy field, walking in the direction where he could look for a sweet flavour that would hopefully match the one he was craving.

As he walked, the cravings got worse and worse. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to feed himself air to try and rid himself of the sweetness. This only made him want the stupid sweetness to get out of his mouth. Marshall Lee stopped walking as soon as he remembered what the sweet flavour was. He almost slapped himself at how obvious it was.

He needed Gumball.

And he needed him now.

Marshall Lee stopped his walking so that he could fly as fast as he could to the Candy Kingdom. He flew quickly through the kingdom, ignoring all the sugary scents that wafted through the air. To him they didn't smell sweet at all, because to him the only sweet thing that could cure this horrible craving was probably sleeping up in his bedroom.

Marshall flew up to his window, carefully opening it from the outside. Marshall Lee was well aware of how to open it from sneaking into Prince Gumball's bedroom so many times to check up on him and what not. Marshall carefully popped the window open, making him take in a breath to steady his excitement. Before going in, he looked to his side to look at one of the Gumball Guardians backs. He stared at it for a second before excitedly pushing himself into Prince Gumball's bedroom.

The vampire closed the window behind him then stood there for a moment, looking at Gumball who was sitting up in his bed with a single lamp lighting the room while he read. Marshall's mind was racing with eager desperation that made it hard for him to focus on what he was actually doing. Prince Gumball jolted a little, but relaxed when he saw it was just Marshall Lee.

"Oh- hey," Gumball smiled as confusion settled around him. "I didn't think I'd see you for a while-"

"-I need you to help me with something." Marshall said as desperation leaked from his voice. He advanced towards Gumball, making the prince put his book face down on his bedside table, a small tinge of fear filling him.

"What's up?" Prince Gumball breathed slowly to keep himself calm. Marshall walked over to him. When the vampire reached the bed, he instantly climbed over it and on top of Gumball. Price Gumball darkly blushed as he tried to push himself away from Marshall. "H-Hey! What- What are you doing?"

"I need help…" Marshall desperately said as he grabbed onto both of Gumball's wrists, pinning them up above the princes head. Prince Gumball started to struggle against Marshall, but he was a lot weaker in comparison to the vampire.

"Marshall- I don't understand…" Gumball stated as Marshall's face moved closer to his.

"You don't have too~" Marshall Lee smirked as he leaned forwards and pressed his lips into Gumball's. The princes eyes widened as Marshall's pursed mouth pressed against his. He tried to push Marshall Lee away from him again, but the vampire wouldn't move.

"Marshall!" Prince Gumball yelled. "What are you doing?" He asked when Marshall finally moved away. There must have been a small bit of saliva on Gumball's lip or something, because Marshall Lee's lip started to tingle. Marshall ran his tongue over his lower lip, his whole face almost instantly lighting up.

"That's it!" Marshall Lee happily exclaimed as he leaned forward with his tongue poking out. With his tongue flicked out, he ran it up the side of Gumballs face.

"Woah! What?!" Gumball exclaimed. Marshall grinned at the flavour that rested on his tongue and taste buds after he licked the prince.

"I've been craving you…" Marshall said as his eyes darkened with lust. Prince Gumball audibly gulped as he squirmed around underneath Marshall Lee. A dark blush basically exploded over the princes face as Marshall tucked his head in the nape of the gummy princes neck. Marshall inhaled deeply, letting the saccharine scent of the prince gently calm Marshall down. But the smell wasn't enough. Marshall slightly raised his head as he opened his mouth, baring his fangs. He widened his mouth enough to let his fangs gently puncture the skin where Gumballs neck and upper chest connected.

Prince Gumball gasped at the prick in the nape of his neck, making him push on Marshall's shoulder on impulse. Marshall Lee had vampire strength that was making all of Gumballs attempts to push him away completely useless. Marshall ran his tongue over the area where he had lightly bitten Gumball. The feeling of his saliva sent a numbing sensation on that whole part of Gumball's shoulder which made the prince worry even further. Prince Gumball's heart started to beat uncontrollably fast as Marshall opened his mouth again, using his fangs to penetrate the prince's gum like skin.

Gumballs heart continued to pound harshly on the inside of his chest. It started to beat so fast that normally he would worry if it would break out, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Prince Gumball's heart wasn't racing out of fear like he thought it would be, it was racing out of ecstasy. For some reason the whole experience started to excite him, especially as Marshall started to suck on him. Because his shoulder had gone numb, the feeling of Marshall biting and sucking into him was almost pleasurable. The numbing sensations took away all the pain, making Gumball feel a tint of delight. It tickled and sent goosebumps down his body.

A soft, weak moan left Gumballs mouth, making Marshall Lee such even harder. Marshall Lee slurped around the pink skin, smiling at how delicious the prince was. After a while he carefully removed his fangs from the prince. He raised his hand to gently slide his fingers over the bite wound. He licked his lips, impressing both him and Gumball with how clean he managed to keep himself.

Marshall looked down at Gumball with a soft expression before leaning forwards, pressing his lips to Gumball's again. By this point Gumball was fed up with questioning and refusing, so he gave in to the pleasure that gnawed at him. Gumball kissed Marshall back, and as soon as he returned the kiss he could instantly feel a different response. Marshall had stopped trying to kiss Gumball nicely as his craving for Gumball had fully kicked in. At one point Gumball felt as though Marshall was sucking on his lips instead of kissing him.

Their mouths widened as their kiss deepened. Marshall was fast to dip his tongue inside Gumballs mouth to make sure he could taste every inch of him. The thought of tasting every inch of Gumball made Marshall Lee's excitement and desire grow. The desire to have Gumball was almost painfully overwhelming.

Marshall then moved to hover over the sheets. He pulled them off of the prince, freezing his actions to look at the pyjamas he wore. He looked at the t-shirt before giving Prince Gumball a small, sad smile. "You kept it…" the vampire whispered as he leaned back down to carefully slide his cold hands up Gumballs shirt. Prince Gumball's pink body shivered at the feeling of such cold palms running up his body. Marshall had to suck in his lips to hold back the urge to start licking Gumball all over. His hands ran over the princes chest, right over his erected nipples before dipping back down to his torso again. Marshall looked down at the prince, smirking as he saw the prominent outline of Gumball's penis as it pressed against his boxer shorts.

"Marshall… You should stop this…" Prince Gumball unwillingly said as he pulled his legs up to his chest. His legs were bent and pressing into his upper body, making Marshall Lee huff. Gumball reached down to push Marshall Lee away as he watched the vampire make a move to possibly spread his legs open or something.

"Please Gumball…" Marshall Lee said desperately. "I really need you…" He said as he forcefully pushed Gumballs legs open. Prince gumball blushed and held his hands over his bulging erection.

"N-No!" He blushed darkly. Marshall Lee glared at the prince before reaching forwards and legitimately ripping the boxers off of Gumballs body to reveal his penis. The frightful action and look on Marshall Lee's face cause the gummy prince to only be half hard, which made Marshall _tsk_.

"I need you. I need you really bad," Marshall said in a low voice that was clouded with lust. Marshall moved so that he would be between Gumballs legs as he let one hand slide up Gumballs shirt. While his hand slid up the princes night shirt, his other hand started to slowly slide down Gumball's thigh. Prince Gumball wanted to continue, especially with Marshall. But he could sense something was wrong. Something was really, _really _wrong.

"No! Stop it!" Gumball yelled as he tried to kick the vampire away. But Marshall Lee stayed put, continuing with his actions. The hand that was inside Gumballs shirt started to play around with one of the slightly darker pink coloured bud that was on the princes chest while his other hand wrapped around the base of Gumballs penis. "Nnngh~" Gumball still tried to refuse as Marshall Lee slowly ran his hand up and down Gumballs hard shaft.

Prince Gumball wanted to close his eyes. He was ready to completely give in and let Marshall do whatever he wanted; deciding he would deal with it later. But before he closed his eyes he looked down at Marshall Lee one more time. Prince Gumball's eyes slightly widened.

"Did you have a Love Potion?" Prince Gumball asked. Marshall Lee blushed darkly at the sudden question. He looked up at Gumball with a glare, removing his hand from the princes cock as he leaned forwards, over the princes body. Marshall slid the hand that was on Gumballs chest away from his nipple so that it would hold onto the side of his body. His fingers curled as he pinched into Gumball's skin, making Prince Gumball hiss in pain. "Owow! L-Let go~ Agh!" Gumball protested.

"Shut up." Marshall growled as he balled his free hand into a fist. He raised his arm, his lust filled glare still on Prince Gumball as he threw his hard fist forward, punching Gumball in the face. The sudden contact of Marshall Lee's fist with Gumball's face had the prince screaming out in pain. His head was knocked to face the window Marshall had come in through as it started to swell in pain.

"What the glob!" Gumball yelled.

"Whether I had the potion or not doesn't matter. Right now the only thing that matters is whether I can fuck you good or not. So shut the fuck up," Marshall said harshly as he released his pinching grip on Gumballs skin. Prince Gumball's eyes started to water up at the pain Marshall Lee had produced.

"Fine…" He muttered. "Do whatever you want. You don't even care that I actually love you, do you? You still had to go and buy a potion… Instead of listening to me…" Gumball said softly. His voice was as broken as the vile Marshall had thrown across the room whenever he was last conscious. Marshall Lee scoffed.

"I thought you didn't like me…" He murmured as he moved his hands down Gumball's soft, sweet pink body.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

_**To Be Continued…**_

_~ A/N: I'm so sorry- I don't mean to have these author notes down here but this one is pretty important. First off; MERRY CHRISTMAS! Consider this update a little present from me to you ;) The next update might be a while away because Christmas and my birthdays soon so I'm gonna be a busy little butt~ Plus I plan on posting a Christmas one-shot later on. Maybe when I stop being a lazy butt (lol nope). – Bebo ~_


	7. Chapter 7

Love Potion - Part Seven

"Fine…" Gumball muttered. "Do whatever you want. You don't even care that I actually love you, do you? You still had to go and buy a potion… Instead of listening to me…" Gumball said softly. His voice was as broken as the vile Marshall had thrown across the room whenever he was last conscious. Marshall Lee scoffed.

"I thought you didn't like me…" He murmured as he moved his hands down Gumball's soft, sweet pink body. Price Gumballs face scrunched up at the feeling of having such cold hands running down his burning body. He felt hot and flustered, but at the same time he remembered how had wanted Marshall Lee to do this sort of thing for a really long time. Ever since their first sexual encounter Gumball had wanted to feel Marshall in the same way again. Even if it was just one more time.

As Marshall's lips roamed his gummy stomach, his lips started to tremble. Marshall Lee's mouth started to suck on the lower half of Gumballs abdomen, his tongue flicking out to trace his V-line. Gumball rested both of his arms over his eyes, closing them tightly as the feeling of Marshalls tongue swirling around his penis. He felt as if Marshalls head was going lower and lower until the vampire practically scooped the princes length into his mouth. Gumball could feel his member being surrounding by the moist heat of Marshall Lee's mouth as his breaths started to fasten.

_"-Do you like me? At all? Like, even a little bit?" _The memory of Marshall's sudden question flashed through his mind. He started to remember the way Marshall was straddling him, holding himself up on either side of the prince's head as he intensely stared down.

_"Marshall, you're being ridiculous. Remove yourself from my body now." Gumball said as he awkwardly tried to move away from the vampire. Marshall didn't bother to bring the stupid candy person all the way back here so that he wouldn't get some sort of answer out of the prince._

_"Do you like me?" Marshall asked again._

_"Of course not, Marshall, I don't __like __you. Especially not in that sort of likeable way." Gumball answered as if his response meant nothing at all. __"I like you in a- like-like sort of way… I'm not really sure how to explain it since I haven't really thought about it that much, well… Out loud…" Gumballs voice was nervous and shy, but he stared at Marshall with a small smile, trying to sound as serious as he possibly could. "Let's just say that these feeling shave been present for quite a while… Man, for a guys as smart as me it's starting to get really hard to figure out what words to use. You just, caught me by surprise… I guess… If you like me in a lovers sort of way, I'm not going to lie when I say the feeling is mutual…" Gumball started to blush from all the silence that stared to lay down between the both of them. _

"_Uhmm… Marshall? Do you need a more direct answer like… Uhmm…" Gumball had to think for a second. "Like… I really like you and wouldn't mind being someone closer to you? Like in a lover type of way? Or would you prefer if I just said something like; 'let's have sex again?'" Gumball started to feel like a rambling idiot from lack of responses from Marshall Lee._

_"I'm leaving now…" Marshall stated as he hovered up from Gumballs body. He looked down at his own feet before facing his back to the gummy prince.__ Gumball couldn't make out what sort of things were going through his mind, but it was the look that was on Marshall Lee's face that told him that everything he had just said was probably highly useless. _

For some reason those memories, especially of Marshall Lee's face as he walked out into the sunny day continued to fill his mind. He could still feel Marshalls physical presence as his tongue lapped at many parts of Prince Gumballs penis. All the thoughts and feelings of how wrong all of this situation felt; knowing that Marshall wasn't here out of pure love, but here because of the stupid potion that he had consumed. It felt filthy.

If Gumball was going to do this and remember everything that happened, he wanted Marshall to remember it too.

Eventually Marshall could feel the gummy prince become flaccid inside his mouth, which resulted in him pulling his mouth away from him. A line of saliva was drawn between the tip of Gumballs dick and Marshall's swollen parted lips.

"Do you not want to do this?" Marshall's voice was soft and slightly disappointed.

"Did you not hear me earlier you moron?" Gumball spat, pressing his arms tighter into his face. The lower half of his body felt majorly exposed, and the lack of contact from Marshall made it all the more worse.

"But- I- Gumball…. I… my head…" Marshall Lee's head started to grow dizzy, making him lean forward, accidentally falling on top of Gumball. When his head pressed into Gumballs still exposed stomach, the scent of his skin and some spit from Marshall had been licking him started to waft into his nose. His nose twitched as he closed the eyes. The feeling of Marshall Lee just lying there had perked Gumball's attention, making him slowly draw his arms away from his face, his body moving up the bed a little so that he could look down at Marshall Lee properly.

"Marshall…" Gumball whispered his voice soft and calm. Certain parts of his body still hurt from where the vampire had hit him not too many moments ago. The feeling of something cold and wet lightly tapped at his stomach. The sensation was almost warm and sad. Gumball lazily draped his hand over Marshall Lee's black hair, sighing softly. "What are you doing?" His voice was still soft and sweet.

Marshall sniffled, his vision going blurry as more tears continued to fall from his eyes. "I just want you… Really badly… Ever since I first saw you I've always wanted you…" Marshall Lee's voice was soft and shaky. Gumball gently stroked the vampire's hair, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the headboard of his bed. Marshall continued to silently cry as he held onto the gummy prince.

"Your potion seems to be taking a really different effect then it should be…" Gumball pointed out.

"I just want you so bad…" Marshall Lee said with frustration. He could smell how sweet the prince was just from laying on top of his belly. He could feel how soft and smooth his skin was. "Please let me have you… Just this once…"

"Ugh~" Gumball groaned as he slapped the back of Marshall's head. Marshall Lee hissed then turned to glare at Gumball.

"What the f-"

"-Idiot! Why just this once? Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I want you just as much as you want me?" Hearing him _actually _say the words out loud surprised him. Getting the words out there, especially saying them to him helped him realize how much the words actually meant to him. "Whatever I say will be pointless though because I know that you'll just end up forgetting when the potion wears off…" Gumballs eyes almost widened as he thought about Marshall not remembering this. He was just about ready to kick himself for his next thoughts.

Gumball reached out and cupped the side of his face. _'Well, if he's not going to remember any of this I might as well just get it all off my chest…' _Gumball thought. He stared at Marshall before exhaling deeply. "I wish you weren't such an idiot. I really do… I don't think you remember, but I did tell you how I feel once before."

"You've always hated me… As far as I know anyway…" Marshall said softly, his glare softening so he could pay attention to the prince. Gumball slapped Marshall upside the head again. "Why do you keep doing that?" Marshall spat.

"You're still being stupid. You've always hated me too…" The sentence didn't make much sense to Gumball but he was certain that his point had gotten cross. "Remember when we were close though… Back when the kingdom didn't have any guardians or even roads to walk on…"

"Shut up- I was your only friend back then and you know it." Marshall sniffled.

"Exactly. But as time went on that friendship disappeared, didn't it? Especially when Fiona was born." Prince Gumball said a little _too _knowingly. Marshall Lee just lay there, staring up at the candy prince through watery eyes.

"I don't see your point…" Marshall Lee lied, and Prince Gumball could see it. The vampires eyes visibly got heavier as he struggled to keep them open.

"I know you do. I really like you okay…" Gumball blushed as he flicked his head away from Marshall. He huffed softly to himself while Marshall disbelievingly looked up at the prince's face.

"Do you?" Marshall sniffled as water started to leak out of his eyes, but by this point he didn't even care. Gumball could feel that this conversation as just going to go in circles, so he sighed and leaned down, kissing the top of Marshall Lee's black hair as a deep blush burnt onto his cheeks.

"I really do. Now get off my stomach…" Gumball said, his cheeks only growing darker. Marshall Lee grinned, his eyes bloodshot and waters, tears almost streaming down his face. He used the back of his hand to wipe some snot away from his nose as he sniffled again.

"Gummmmbbaaallll…" the vampire sobbed happily before his heavy eyelids fell and his body shut down Marshall snuggled into Gumball, falling asleep on his sweet warm stomach. Prince Gumball sighed, closing his eyes tightly as he wished all of this ridiculous _Love Potion _situation would just end.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Marshall slowly opened his eyes to look around the room he was in. His vision was blurry and his head rapidly throbbed with pain. He blinked a few times to adjust his sight while he stretched out his aching limbs. He was slightly confused until he could tell he was in the Candy Kingdom. The familiar, eatable castle walls surrounded Marshall in the small room. The room consisted of a tiny desk that would probably never be used, the bed Marshall was on and a small bedside table with a candy cane lamp and one drawer. Marshall pulled the sheets off his body and looked down to notice he was wearing a baggy pink shirt and no pants. The outfit was alarming but Marshall's head hurt too much for him to react.

Marshall Lee yawned and lean back down onto the bed, folding his arms behind his head as he got himself comfortable. He closed his eyes, trying his hardest to remember how he got into this bed when the last thing he remembered was being in Gumball's bed, sobbing like an idiot on the prince's stomach.

It took Marshall Lee a few seconds to allow that thought to sink in.

"….."

"THAT'S SO EMBARASSING OH MY GLOB!"

Marshall Lee grabbed the pillow out from under his arms to shove it over his face. "AAAHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGHHH!" He yelled as his face burnt up with the deepest blush he had ever blushed. "Little pink asshole let me do it too!"

A knock at the door made Marshall's dead heat start up and stop again. His body felt numb and he was almost cared to see who was on the other side of the door. "Whoph isph ipff" his muffled voice tried to speak through the pillow. He pulled it off and sighed, "Who is it?"

The door slowly creaked open as Peppermint Maid peeked inside. "I was sent to check how you were doing when I heard you screaming.., Are you alright…?" the maid asked.

"Y-yeah… Just a little headache is all…" Marshall awkwardly said as he slowly sat up.

"Screaming isn't going to help you much… I suggest you rest for a little. Prince Gumball has requested I come and collect you once you're fully rested by tonight. He wants to talk with you…" the thought of 'talking' with Gumball shot Marshall harshly. He was slightly afraid of Gumball teasing him for being so uncool whenever he was last awake. Marshall Lee never slept because he didn't need too, but lately this stupid potion has gotten him all over the place.

"Okay…" Marshall Lee spoke softly as he just lay down and closed his eyes, deciding to ignore the candy maid. Peppermint Maid softly closed the door as she started to make her way out. She walked down the long candy halls, away from the spare guest room. She walked around until she was standing at Prince Gumball's bedroom door. She softly locked on it, waiting for a response.

"Come in," Prince Gumball said loudly. The little maid pushed the door open and smiled.

"He's resting now, and he should be good for dinner tonight," she smiled cutely.

"Ah~ thank you," the prince said happily as he patted his foot on the ground. "Could you come here for a second?" The prince politely asked. The maid nodded as she closed the door behind her on her way inside the prince's room. She walked through the room and over to where Prince Gumball was sitting on his bed.

"Yes sir?"

"I can trust you, can't I?" Gumball's face looked worried, making the little maid smile sweetly at him.

"Of course you can… What's the matter?" She questioned the prince, noticing how troubled he seemed.

"Say there were was this guy who liked his supposed friend a lot… But he wasn't sure how his friend felt. But his friend claimed to really like him. Then the first guy is accidentally drugged and confesses to his friend, then a lot of weird stuff happens and all of their feelings get mixed up and confused… How would one solve that problem?" Gumball nervously spoke. He played with his fingers, staring intensly down at them as his words left his mouth.

"I would suggest you and Marshall both try the _Love Potion_ at the same to test what sort of result you'll get. If the both of you don't even touch each other it will be useless. But the potion leads you to your soul mate… So if you're both being led to each other than that will probably answer all of your problems…" Peppermint Maid stated. Gumball's face was fast to heat up in embarrassment.

"E-excuse me? How do you know?" Prince Gumball glared with surprise up at the maid.

"I hear everything sir…" Peppermint Maid stated.

"Stop hearing everything then… Anyway, after you have the _Love Potion _you forget everything… Plus last night when I didn't end up… Y'know… Marshall got all sulky and fell asleep,"

"Probably because you rejected his feelings. I don't think he forgot though because he was screaming about it before. I believe because you only have one soul mate you should only use the potion once which is why your memory wipes. But if you've already used it you probably know what happened." Peppermint Maid spoke confidently.

"Well, all of that makes logical sense… So I guess that would be the best way to figure everything out, wouldn't it?" Prince Gumball thoughtfully stated. Peppermint Maid nodded, agreeing with the prince. "What happens if it doesn't work out?"

"It's a test isn't it? You won't know until the end." Peppermint Maid's points were getting better each time. Prince Gumball sighed.

"We'll inform him of the tests at dinner. Could you please run out and find the Magic Woman for me…" Gumball said as he slid off of the bed, walking over to his drawers. He pulled out some gold coins then walked back over to the maid. "Here…" the candy servant held out her little gloved hands, letting Gumball drop the coins into it. "Find her and buy two _Love Potions _for me please."

"Yes sir," the maid smiles, wrapping her small fingers wrap around the coins as she headed out of the princes room. Prince Gumball watched her leave before adjusting his night shirt and heading out of the room briefly himself.

The prince walked down his halls and down to the room he had carried Marshall Lee into last night. He slowly opened the door, silently looking around the room. For some reason he expected the vampire to be up making some sort of mess, but his eyes soon landed on Marshall lying on the bed with his eyes closed while he hummed to himself.

Prince Gumball's face softened, a small smile tugging at his lips. Marshall hummed beautifully as his fingers randomly moved in the air as if he were playing some sort of guitar. Gumball quietly closed the door, unaware of the fact Marshall knew he had opened it to check on him in the first place.

Marshall Lee perked up a little when he heard the door softly click shut; he continued humming, smiling that Gumball had checked on him before laying down and resting.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Marshall Lee lazily floated behind Peppermint Maid. The night sky sparkled above him, making him feel somewhat alive. The breeze that blew on one of the candy kingdoms roofs felt absolutely beautiful as it softly swayed around Marshall Lee's body.

"The prince will be with you shortly…" Peppermint Maid said as she pulled out a seat from a table for Marshall. The balcony wasn't too big, but it overlooked a majority of the Candy Kingdom and some wide fields that surrounded it. The balcony was basically empty except for a table for two that had been set out. It looked as if it was lazily put together with two fold out chairs that were sitting across from each other at a table that was draped with a silky white cloth. In the centre of the table was a small, thin glass vase with a single red rose poking out that had two viles on either side of it. Marshall Lee could instantly tell what they were from the sparkly pink liquid inside them.

"What is all of this?" Marshall asked as he sat down on the chairs in the dark balcony. When he looked around, he noticed Peppermint Maid had left him. "You could've at least set candles out…" He huffed annoyingly. Luckily he was a vampire, so seeing in the dark was easier to him then it would be to most creatures. Plus the sky was really bright and clear.

"I actually just went to get some…" Prince Gumball said as he walked onto the balcony holding a lit candelabra. The balcony was now settling in a soft, warm orange glow. The cool breeze made the candles waver a bit, but not enough to blow them out. Gumball placed the candelabra next to the rose in the centre of the table before he sat down himself.

"What's all of this about?" Marshall Lee asked. The scenery gave off a date kind of feeling, but he noticed neither of them had any food. "I thought we were meeting up for dinner."

"I got you a rose…" Gumball said as he took the red rose out of its vase to hand it over to Marshall. Marshall Lee reluctantly took the rose he was being presented. "I'm not all that hungry…"

"Okay…" Marshall Lee said awkwardly as he started to slowly spin the rose around in his fingers, not really caring about its thorns.

"I need to talk to you about something…" Prince Gumball said. Marshall instantly blushed and looked away bashfully, focusing more on the rose in his hand.

"If it's about last night then I'm really sorry… I have no idea what came over me." Marshall Lee tried to sound confidently apologetic without sounding uncool, but it ended up sounding awkward in the end.

"So you do remember…" Prince Gumball spoke softly. Marshall brought the rose to his lips, sinking one fang into one of its beautiful petals before he started to suck the colour out, hoping it would distract him from the conversation at hand. "Look, I have an idea… All of this stupid potion stuff needs to end, don't you agree?" Gumball stated.

"Mmmph~" Marshall hummed in agreement as he finished sucking the red out of the rose. The rose's petals were now a ghastly white colour. It looked somewhat beautiful. Marshall Lee started playing around with the rose again as Gumball continued to speak.

"I was thinking we both should lock ourselves in a room somewhere and consume the _Love Potion _at the same time. If neither of us try anything then we'll most likely just pass out or try our hardest to break free from the cage… But if it does work…" Prince Gumball spoke softer once he reached the last few words of his sentence.

"Then we'll probably bang each other, alright… I get where you're coming from. But what happens if we wake up and don't remember, huh genius?" Marshall Lee smirked with one eyebrow raised, feeling as though he had outsmarted the smarted guy in Aaa.

"You remember what happened last night, right? I believe if we do end up fornicating we'll remember what happens. The potion works because it attracts you to your soul mate, and who you really do love. And realistically you can only have one soul mate. And we've both sued it once, so I think if we use it again and just keep leading to the same person, slowly we'll start to remember what happens. Ideally the potion is meant to be used once, and that's probably why your memory is erased until you touch that person again. But because we've used it more than once the memory should still be there, possibly a little blurry though. And if we can't remember, whether we want too or not we'll just kiss or something to bring the memories back." Marshall's triumphant face dropped when Prince Gumball spoke.

"Alright then…" Marshall Lee said as he rested the rose on the table, leaning forwards and picking up one of the _Love Potion _viles. He sunk his fang into the cork then bit into it and pulled it out with his teeth. He spat the cork elsewhere, smirking at Gumball with the rim of the vile on his lips.

"Wait! Don't drink it yet!" Prince Gumball said as he grabbed his own vile, trying to sexily bite the cork off much like Marshall had. He glared at the vampire from over the candelabra. The light from the candles made their faces a soft slowing yellow. "We should go down to the room first." The prince suggested.

"Alright… If this doesn't do anything useful I'm just going to forget it ever happened." Marshall Lee said as he stood up from the table.

"Same here," Gumball said as he stood up himself, holding onto the potion carefully as he led the vampire off of the balcony and back inside the castle.

_To Be Continued…. ^3^ _


End file.
